The Transfer
by chaostheory1989
Summary: WOOHP gets a transfer from IHPO, the International Human Protection Organisation, for six months and he is sent to live and work with the three spies, and eventually change their lives, rated for dark themes later on
1. Chapter 1

This is something I've been sitting on for a while, I was going to make it an exclusive to deviant art. but I changed my mind. There are currently four sections of this story each consisting of different numbers of chapters. It is going to be dark as it goes on. If you don't like darkness, then don't read it.

**The Transfer**

**Chapter One**

Jerry smiles as he looks over a dossier sent by his British counterpart.

'Ah, so this is who you intend to send over Susan. I must say I am impressed, he has more titles then I do.'

'Are you Jerry?'

Jerry casts his eyes up and sees a tall young man, his long black hair resting upon his shoulders.

'You must be Joshua. Welcome to WOOHP, the World Organization of Human Protection. I'll be calling the team you'll be assigned to while you stay here in America. They are my best team of spies at WOOHP, they live in Beverly Hills and go to Beverly Hills High School, which is also where you will attend during your time here.'

Josh groans

'That's just _brilliant_, has my equipment been sent over?'

Jerry nods and says

'I have a few members of the WOOHP tech teams building a set of gadgets for you, as I doubt you want to carry the feminine equipment.'

Sam, Alex and Clover lounge back on the sofa of their villa as Alex flicks languidly through the channels, Suddenly the base of the sofa drops open and the three slide down a tube screaming at the woohping, with a thud, the three land upon the plush sofa in Jerry's office as he says

'Hello girls.'

Sam sits up straight and says

'What's the mission Jerry?'

'There is no mission today girls, at least not right now, I do, however, have some one to introduce you to; meet Joshua Harris, he's the best spy in the IHPO, WOOHP's counterpart in England.'

The girls turn around to look at the new guy and instantly, they have stars in their eyes and jaws on the floor.

'His possessions have been set up in your basement and a sub basement installed upon Joshua's request. He has also had a custom car shipped over to use in place of yours.'

Clover turns to Jerry and says

'Wait, you mean we'll have a guy living with us?'

Jerry smiles

'I have no doubt you will not be able to take advantage of him, and vice versa.'

Clover droops slightly

'Let me guess; He's gay.'

Josh laughs at that and says

'No, I'm straight, I'm in the air force, not the navy.'

Sam looks at Josh in shock

'You're in the air force? What rank are you?'

Josh smiles again

'I'm an Air Chief Marshal, all IHPO super spies are commissioned officers.'

The girls plus Josh walk in to the villa as the last WOOHP officer walks out.

'If you don't mind me ladies, I need to get out of these clothes, I had to fly over in an old turbo prop so I'm not feeling all that fresh, not to mention I was sent on a mission before I was set to go.'

Sam, Clover and Alex watch as Josh walks away, silent until he is out of sight, Clover pipes out

'I call dibs girls, he's a Hottie of the highest order.'

A deep voice calls out

'I'm not a slab of meat Clover, you can't _claim_ me, and besides, you aren't my type. I prefer red heads over blondes.'

Sam blushes at his single comment enticing more laughter from her two friends

Ten minutes later, Josh walks out in a black tee shirt and jeans, a book held in his hands,

'Hey girls, what time do I have to drag my ass in to a school?'

Sam smiles slightly

'We start back up tomorrow, We just had midterms so you may be placed where ever there is room, so you most likely won't be in any of our lessons, we all have advanced lessons, and there's not much room.'

Josh chuckles slightly and takes a seat on the floor, leaning against the wall with a book and says

'We'll see what happens tomorrow.'

All the guys stop and stare as a sleek and smooth black and red super car pulls up in the student parking lot, the doors open and out step the three inseparable friends Sam, Clover and Alex, while a forth steps out, a long black trench coat fluttering in the breeze, his hair also holding a similar flutter. He grins at his three companions and walks towards the office.

Josh walks over to Sam and says

'Hey Sam, can you point me to my lesson?'

Sam smiles as Josh walks over and hands his schedule, her jaw instantly drops as she sees that all of his lessons are advanced lessons.

'You…You've got advanced Chemistry with me.'

The pair turn to head towards the class when a locker springs open and sucks the two in, as they fall down the tube they are joined by Alex and Clover. As they land, all but Josh land in an awkward position,

'We have a problem spies.'

Josh leans forwards as Jerry continues

'A mysterious chain of disappearances and unexplained attacks have happened on an orbiting space station, The space station is a military satellite and the hub of a new defence system. We need you to go up and investigate. It has been used to attack the houses of several prominent designers within NASA.'

Sam pulls out her X-Powder and says

'Jerry, can you bring up a list of all the people who helped design the hub and its network.'

A list pops up covered in names, Josh and Sam lean closer to read and Josh says

'One Olshaz Temirbekov was the head designer but he quit when his name couldn't be applied as the creator of the lasers and operating system. After leaving he pretty much fell off the map, although he was last spotted boarding a flight heading for his home country; Kazakhstan.'

Sam stands up and says

'We need to check out the space station first.'

Josh takes the controls of a large black rocket and says

'Ladies, this is your captain speaking. I suggest you; sit down and don't complain about the lack of in flight movie, next stop: geosynchronous orbit.'

The rockets burst in to life and push the four spies back in their seats. As the rocket leaves earth atmosphere Sam turns to Josh and says

'How did you get in to all of those advanced lessons Josh?'

Josh leans back as he presses a few buttons and says

'IHPO have an education system within it. The education they provide is phenomenal. I could take a university lesson, in both senses of the word.'

Clover looks at Josh as he climbs from his seat and floats to the rear of the cabin.

'No peaking girls, I need to sort out my gear.'

Sam watches Josh float away interestedly

'What do you two think of him girls?'

Alex leans back in her chair.

'He seems pretty cool, not to mention hot.'

Clover laughs as she spots Sam looking at the door through which Josh had left.

'No peeking remember Sammy.'

Sam throws a glare at her friends and says

'He's interesting, that's a given, he's got the tall dark and handsome thing about him, and he's smart. He seems to be okay.'

A deep voice cuts through the girls and they turn to see Josh

'I see you are evaluating the situation with a new person, you weren't cited as the best spies in WOOHP for nothing.'

The girls jaws drop, gone is the long coat, leaving his muscular arms on show in the form fitting clothes. The entire thing is a black and red combination.

'What? This is my field gear.'

Josh docks the ship up to the hub of the defence system. The four spies slowly float in to the hub and look around, Josh heads straight to the computer terminal and begins to tap away. Sam looks over at the hard copy of the firing log. Josh shouts over

'I've found something irregular. I cross referenced the list of authorized communications with those made, and we have four more made then we should.'

Sam floats over and looks it over

'I'm running a scan to see where it originates from.'

Clover looks over to see Josh's fingers moving deftly over the keys

'I got a hit here girls. It comes from one of the mountains in Kazakhstan. I'm sending the coordinates to your X-powders.'

The events which lead to the current situation were an embarrassment to the four spies, a low tech covered pit capturing them as they walked. Similarly the low tech but high risk spy killer was even worse. They were dangling by a rope, tied to the top of a cliff.

'I _really_ hate it when low tech traps get the better of us.'

Alex groans as the rope cuts in to her stomach. Sam looks around at the face of the cliff and yells

'There's a cave down there. If we can cut the rope in mid swing we can get down there and use our jet pack back packs to get back up there!'

Clover groans

'We can't reach anything though.'

Josh strains against his ropes and says

'I can cut it, just tell me when and brace for impact.'

The spies start to swing on the rope and Sam yells

'CUT IT!'

The spies fall down towards the ledge and instantly Clover and Alex take to the skies, Sam stands up but watches as Josh holds his head and wipes away blood seeping from his nose and eyes.

'Are you okay Josh?'

Josh stands up, crimson trails leading down from his eyes

'I'll explain later, for now we need to get going.'

Sam hands over Olshaz as Josh sits on the floor holding his head, Alex tends to a slice on her back as Clover tends to her sprained ankle as best she can. Sam walks over to Josh as he brushes away another trickle of blood.

'Josh, what's wrong with you?'

Josh looks up at Sam and says

'I signed up to a program when I was thirteen, it gave me telekinesis, but at a cost, I was the only one to survive and maintain my sanity, but it comes with a cost. If I do more then a single nudge more then once a day, it would do some major damage. This is comparable with a slight cut on my brain. I'll be okay in a few hours, in the mean time, all I want to do is get back to the villa, order a big, spicy pizza and rest.'

Sam laughs slightly

'I think we can arrange that Josh.'

Sam walks in, the only one who was uninjured by the latest mission, the level of low tech and high tech traps accounting for the injuries, she carries in four pizza boxes placing them on the table, Alex helps Clover over to the table as Josh walks over lethargically.

'Josh, you've got the extra hot meat feast, Clover you have the vegetarian special, Alex you have the Hawaiian.'

Everyone begins to eat as Sam watches Josh cautiously

'Josh, are you sure you're okay?'

Josh looks up with a soft smile

'I'll be sleeping tonight for sure, but trust me, I'm fine, just tired. I'll be back to normal in a few hours, just relax and enjoy your pizza.'

Josh leans back in his bed when a soft knocking reaches his ears, he walks over and opens the door to see a very worried Sam stood in his door way, a soft blush upon her cheeks at his upper body nudity.

'What's the matter Sam?'

Sam sighs

'I was worried about you still Josh, brains aren't supposed to bleed.'

Josh sighs as he opens the door wider and gestures for Sam to enter and she takes a seat.

'When I was given my telekinesis, more of my brain was opened up for usage, the part of my brain dedicated to my telekinesis heals from the damage I do when I nudge or cut, but if I tried to lift a chair, I would fall in to a coma, if I try to stop a speeding object however, the damage would be irreparable and I would slowly die. A small nudge like that did no more then a paper cut, yes they hurt like hell, but it's nothing that won't heal.'

Josh walks over and wraps Sam in a hug

'Thanks for being so worried about my health though Sam. It means a lot to me.'

Sam sits at the table, looking at the star filled sky out of the glass doors leading to the pool when some unusual sounds reach her ears, a muffled yelling, the sound suddenly picks up enough for the red head to recognise the source: Josh. She bolts for his room and rushes to his side his pained cries bringing tears to her eyes. She grabs his shoulders and shakes him, trying to wake him up as he continues to scream, his eyes suddenly snap open and he bolts to his feet looking around franticly before dropping to his knees, tears slowly slipping from his dark green eyes. Sam walks cautiously over to the kneeling man and says

'Josh, are…are you ok?'

Josh looks over at the young woman with a sad smile.

'I'm…fine, just getting haunted by my past.'

The sun slowly began to rise as Josh and Sam sit on the couch, Sam slumbering quietly against Josh's shoulder as he too sleeps, his arm wrapped around the red head.

Alex yawns as she stretches out her back and arms, as she steps around the corner she almost squeals at the cute scene before her, she pulls out her X Powder and snaps a quick picture before walking over and shaking the pair awake, Josh's eyes slowly flutter open, but Sam just curls up even more in to Josh, mumbling slightly that she doesn't want to wake up. Josh's unfocused eyes gaze around the room until consciousness slowly returns and he realises who is curled up on his side.

'Wha…Sam…huh?'

Alex giggles

'It seems you two got really comfortable last night huh Josh.'

Josh looks at Alex before he shakes Sam awake who sits up and blushes when she realizes the position she was in. Before anyone can say a word, Sam is up and running to her room, her face adorned with a resplendent blush.

Sam nervously shifts her weight from one foot to the other as she waits near Josh's room, she can hear the young man buckling on a pair of boots before he walks over and opens the door.

'Listen Josh, about earlier…'

Josh holds his hand up to silence the young woman and with a soft smile he says

'It's ok Sam, I don't mind, that's perhaps the best few hours of sleep I have had since I was fourteen. Thank you for worrying about me and for helping me to sleep.'

Josh places a soft kiss upon her cheek before walking away, leaving a blushing and smiling Sam in his wake.

Jerry watches their interaction over a monitor and turns to another with a dark haired woman.

'It seems Joshua is going to cause more then a few ripples with my spies. I'll send you the report on his interaction with the spies in a few days.'

The woman smiles and thanks the older man before cutting off the communications.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Josh sits up with a groan, grabbing a pair of jeans he walks out and heads for the shower. Sam and Clove sit at the counter and watch as Josh traipses through without his shirt on, and neither girl can take their eyes off of him. His chest stands out and his abs are a carved eight pack.

'Eyes back in your head Clover, remember, you aren't my type.'

Clover chokes slightly and yells

'What about Sam? She's practically drooling.'

Josh just grins over his shoulder as he walks away.

Alex walks out of her room just as Josh walks past, Her eyes linger upon the defined muscles, noting with slight glee at the fine dusting of hair upon his chest and large tattoo of a phoenix upon his right bicep.

'A guy can't walk to the shower without feeling like a piece of meat in this place.'

Alex blushes as she looks Josh in the face, a slightly amused look cross his features.

Alex walks in to the living room to see Clover teasing Sam

'He said _I_ couldn't look, he never said anything about _you_. I think somebody has a crush on our Sammy!'

Alex laughs as she takes a seat,

He didn't say anything about Sam looking at him?'

They both laugh as Sam blushes.

Josh strolls in to the living room and looks around, seeing his three house mates sat giggling away.

'…And then he said "You shall not keep me down you wretched spy!" Only to run in to a wall, oh that was a classic solo mission.'

Sam laughs as Josh walks over

'Hey Josh, have you got any funny missions?'

Josh laughs

'I've got one for you. I've gone up against a man that tried to make he entire world bald. He had alopecia from the age of six. The idiot ran in to a glass door when I dropped in front of him I think he wet his pants too, I do have a bit of a rep in their world as a bit vicious. It's all an act really.'

The girls laugh as Josh heads in to the kitchen to grab a drink.

'I don't have many funny villains though. IHPO take on the more dangerous villains then WOOHP, we do get the odd funny one though. I have to deal with men and women who bother less with intricate plots to end a spy without them seeing it, and more with people who will pull a gun on you.'

Sam gasps

'You mean you have some one pull a gun on you?'

Josh casts the girls a sad smile

'I've lost count of the amount of people who have shot at me.'

Clover and Alex lean back by the pool and say

'I can't believe what sort of stuff they made Josh do for IHPO.'

Sam walks over and says

'Josh knew what he was getting in to when he signed up to IHPO girls. He knew he could very well get killed in his line of work. He's lost friends on missions, but he's gained them too.'

A deep voice cuts through

'She's right you know.'

All three spin round to see Josh stood looking at them.

'I have lost friends, a few even died in my arms, but with IHPO, I've gained more friends then I've had die. I hope I can count you three in that number.'

The three girls nod as the floor opens up and they all drop down.

'Good afternoon spies.'

The four spies greet Jerry and he says

'I have some bad news spies. Tim Scam has escaped again.'

The three girls gasp. Sam sits up and says

'When did he get out?'

'He broke out at two in the morning. I want to give you all some gadgets to protect yourselves, It will all be from a new line of gadgets. Sam, you've got the repulsing watch, Clover, you have the beret bomb mark two, Alex you have the dragons breath molar, and Josh you have a skull armour ring.'

The four spies look over their new gadgets with a grin.

Sam leans back with a sigh and watches Josh reading from the corner of her eye

'Are you worried about Tim Scam coming after us all Josh?'

Josh looks over at the red head with a smile

'You've dealt with him before, you know how he works, and he doesn't know of me. We should have the advantage.'

'He used our moms to try and kill us.'

Josh looks over with wide eyes

'If he gets my mum, we would be fucked. It isn't likely though.'

Sam nods

'We should be able to take him down again.'

Clover groans

'I can't believe there has been another WOOHP holding facility break out.'

Alex sighs

'At least it isn't someone like Terrance. Tim Scam isn't as bad as him.'

A dark voice says

'Oh, I'm insulted, I'm much worse then Terrance.'

The girls spin round to see Tim Scam stood behind them, smirking evilly. Alex grins back and breathes in, activating her Dragons breath Molar she spits out a jet of flames as Clover runs away.

Josh groans as he walks down the road, his eyes shut listening to the world around him.

'So, they still do that transfer scheme I see.'

Josh turns around and looks at the figure

'Tim Scam I presume?'

Tim Scam nods

'I did that transfer once. It changed my view on the limp wristed methods we use at WOOHP.'

Josh laughs

'So you approve of what I had to do when I was a little kid? You really are twisted.'

Scam chuckles

'I guess you're right, not that it matters, you're going down with the spies.'

Josh feels a sharp hit to the back of his head and everything goes black.

Sam sighs as she looks worriedly at the door

'I'm sure Josh is fine Sam, he's a big guy, and he can handle himself in a fight.'

Sam nods, a deep sense of foreboding permeating her being. The door opens with a loud bang and Josh stands in the door way, Alex smiles over at him and says

'Hey Josh, welcome back, Sam was…'

Sam cuts her off

'That isn't Josh Alex.'

Josh smirks at them before his arm turns mercuric and morphs in to a scythe blade. Clover launches over the counter and in to the kitchen, grabbing some salt, which she throws to Sam. She runs at the Scamlar replica of Josh and throws some of the salt at him.

The figure smirks again before the chiselled features of Josh start to run as the body liquidises. Sam stands up straight as she looks at the goo that was Josh before pulling out her X Powder and putting on her spy suit, Alex and Clover follow her lead and walk over. Clover casts her friend a side long glance and asks.

'Sam, how did you know that wasn't Josh? We couldn't tell these apart from the real thing when they imitated us.'

Sam sighs

'I have no idea, I could just tell it wasn't Josh.'

Alex opens up her X Powder and calls Jerry.

'Jerry, we have a problem, Tim Scam has Josh.'

Sam takes a sample of some of the goo and places it on the centre panel of her X Powder and sends it to Jerry.

'There are traces of Pitchblende in this, there is only one location with such a material, girls, you three need to go to the Uranium mines in Utah.'

Sam, Clover and Alex leap from their jet over a large complex of buildings and hover above them, Alex opens her X Powder and brings up the hologram of Jerry.

'I've got a trace on Josh, Susan, Josh's senior at IHPO has told me the code for Josh's tracer tattoo. It looks like he has been locked inside one of the isolation rooms.'

Sam looks at the schematics and rushes in for Josh.

Josh slowly opens his eyes and looks around the brightly lit room, a few medical gurneys lay around him. A mirror lines one of the walls, built in to it so he knows it's one way. He flexes his arms and feels the hand cuffs bite in to his wrists. Someone pounds against the door until the hinges give and the door bursts open to reveal Sam. Josh grins before saying

'Just give me a second and I'll be out of these cuffs.'

Sam watches as Josh's biceps tense and the chords of his neck stand out. He begins to roar as the chain snaps and Josh's arms fly out, splattering blood on the floor and wall from where the metal sliced his wrists open. Sam rushes over and picks the lock, the bloodied cuffs drop to the floor. Josh rips off lower segments of his shirt and wraps them around his wrists.

'Did you really have to do that Josh?'

'Well I can't exactly get my only concealed weapon with my hands cuffed, and you couldn't reach them with me there.'

Clover looks at Josh's bandaged wrist curiously, Sam however shakes her head as Josh pulls out his phone and the newly in built feature from WOOHP has his spy uniform on, hiding his bloodied wrists under the flesh sleeves.

'I'm due some major revenge on that nut job.'

Tim Scam chuckles as he walks down the corridors of WOOHP, two replicas of Josh following him. One of them holds a small bomb and the other drags an unconscious Jerry behind them.

Alex opens her X Powder to call Jerry only to get static.

'We have to get to WOOHP guys, Jerry isn't answering.'

A black jet stops over them as Josh grins.

'IHPO has just as much in the continued survival of WOOHP.'

Sam wraps Josh's wrists in a clean bandage after cleaning up the wounds, being very gentle with the antiseptic as Josh hisses at the stings.

'Thanks for sorting my wrists out Sam.'

'I wouldn't have had to if you were a bit more patient Josh, ripping those cuffs off like that, you're lucky you weren't injured even worse.'

Josh just chuckles mirthlessly

'I'm a big boy I can take a small cut.'

Sam frowns

'Had you been unlucky, you could have opened a vein Josh. You could bleed to death if that happened.'

Josh sighs

'I'm sorry if I worried you Sam, but I was careful.'

'Just promise to me you won't do that again Josh.'

'I won't, I swear it.'

'Now can I see this hidden weapon of yours?'

Josh chuckles at the bright smile on her face, and presses down on his belt buckle, a small vortex appearing on his waist. Sliding his hand in, he withdraws a long black sword.

'I made this myself and the techs at IHPO made a way to hid it perfectly for me.'

Josh sits at the control yoke of the jet and grins as the nondescript building that is the Headquarters of WOOHP and says

'One minute to drop ladies, ready up.'

The side door of the jet opens up and Josh activates the autopilot before joining them, a green light flashes and they all jump out.

Tim Scam smirks as he watches Jerry have his palm pressed against the access panel until a black sword erupts from the chest of the clone next to him, a horrified expression on its face as the mercuric liquid turns black and it drops to the floor in a black puddle. Scam turns and looks at the figure holding the intimidating blade, clad in a steel suit of armour with a skull face as a helmet.

'That's the problem with copies, they are never as good as the one and only.'

The helmet slides back to show Josh smirking at Scam. Sam jets past and grabs Jerry as Clover throws salt over the clone, letting it dissolve in to pink goo.

Tim Scam cowers as Alex taps him on the shower, flinching away from her only to have a fist slam in from under his chin from Josh.

'That's for the sucker punch.'

Jerry groans as he sits up, looking over the four spies and an unconscious Tim Scam.

'Well done Spies. Tim Scam can be locked away again, and you can relax.'

Josh sighs, opening up the portal to put away his sword. Scam jumps to his feet and charges at Sam, only for her to throw her beret bomb at him, throwing him back, past Clover, who uses her repulsing watch to slam him in to a wall, unconscious.

Josh sighs as Sam pulls off the bandages on Josh's wrists.

'Don't sigh with me Josh, you were the one who did this and someone has to keep an eye on them.'

'I can do this myself Sam, I'm a freaking doctor after all.'

'Just shut up and let me change these bandages Josh, or you'll be in need of more.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Divided**

Jerry sighs as he looks over the video footage in front of him. An innocent security guard in a clandestine laboratory had been shot and killed in an attempted break in, the assailant got away with nothing, but the camera got a clear image of his face.

A smirking Josh looks directly at the camera.

Sam looks over at Josh curiously as he taps away at a laptop connected to his phone, a scowl on his handsome face.

'What's the matter Josh?'

'I got a message from IHPO that my tracer tattoo was deactivated late last night and reactivated in Las Vegas twenty minutes later. I can normally deactivate my tracker here and run a diagnostic program on it, but I can't do it.'

Before Sam can answer, the floor opens up and Josh and Sam fall down.

Josh and Sam land in the room and look at a very sombre Jerry.

'What's the matter Jerry?'

With a sigh Jerry begins

'Josh, I'm afraid we have to take you in for murder and attempted burglary last night.'

Josh leaps to his feet and gets in to a defensive stance.

'I've not murdered or broken in to any where, I'm innocent.'

'There was video footage of it all with a clear visual of you killing the guard and escaping Josh, we are going to detain you and modify your brain to never have an aggressive thought again.'

'You can fuck right off with that Jerry, I'm innocent and I intend to get out of here.'

Josh vaults the desk, slamming the button to open the doors and set up a jet before kicking Jerry down and running to the jet.

Josh looks over his shoulder at Jerry getting up with a groan and Sam running behind him.

'Are you going to try and take me down too Sam?'

'No, I believe you, this is all a set up to get you locked away.'

Jerry sighs as he watches Josh and Sam take a WOOHP jet and take off before pressing a button to get Clover and Alex.

Josh points the jet east and sets the auto pilot before turning to Sam.

'Where do WOOHP keep the beacons for these planes? We need to get rid of it or Jerry will have me made in to a vegetable.'

Sam stands up and walks over to a locked cabinet, typing in her access code and opening it up to show a beacon. Josh walks over and rips it out before opening a door and throwing it out.

'This is going to be costly to WOOHP, I don't plan on staying in the open for all that long. I have a safe house in The Rockies, impossible to find and with enough supplies to last us a few years. We'll have a few days walking to get to it so if you want out, you can.'

Sam shakes her head as she pulls out her X Powder and changes her skirt and top suited for wearing in a city to a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and walking boots in darker colours to help hide herself as Josh changes his tight fitting tee shirt and jeans for camouflage, his boots remaining untouched.

'We're friends Josh, and we stick together.'

Josh and Sam floated slowly to the ground as their jet spiralled in to a lake, breaking apart and sinking on impact. Sam sighs as she looks around, mindful of more aircraft following them. Josh's voice floats through the ear piece.

'It's a good fifty kilometres to my safe house Sam, so we have a long walk ahead of us, and the entrance is on the side of a mountain hidden in a cave. I hope you are up to this.'

'I'll have to be Josh, I don't want you getting caught.'

The pair walked during the day and slept in caves to hide themselves, Josh forcing himself to sleep as Sam lay curled up in her blankets. They were tired, sore and eager for a warm bath with the Rocky Mountains looming ahead of them when they heard a dreaded sound. The familiar rushing of jet packs, Josh grabs Sam round her waist and runs, not slowing down as branches whip over his face, cutting his unshaven face open in many small places, Sam keeping her eye out for the agents sent to capture them when she spots the two scanning the woods.

'Josh, find cover.'

Josh veers right and hides the pair of them under an over hanging rock just as the spies are recognized.

Clover sighs as she and Alex scan the woods beneath them

'I can't believe Josh and Sammy have gone rogue.'

'Me either, but we have to find them soon. I just wish it didn't have to work like this.'

Sam watches her two friends with horror stricken eyes.

'I might have to fight them to get safety.'

Josh sighs

'If we can be careful, we won't have to.'

They were careful and switched to moving at night, relying on the cover of the darkness to keep themselves hidden, but it all went pair shaped at a river crossing.

Sam held on to the shoulders of the much bulkier and steady Josh as they waded across a river, stumbling on the stones, panic fills them as the sound of a helicopter fills the air. Josh turns to grab Sam, but she slips and gets pulled in to the torrent, screaming out for Josh. Reacting on adrenaline, Josh dives for the floundering red head and pulls her against his chest, digging his feet in to the floor and pushing himself upright before wading out of the river. Shouts ring out and Josh looks over to see two agents running towards them, holding the shivering girl close to his chest, he begins to run again.

The sun was beginning to rise as Josh stopped his three hour run with a pale Sam still held to his chest, he gathers some wood and lights a fire in the cave before pulling Sam against his chest and falling in to an exhausted sleep.

Sam slowly opens her eyes to see the crackling fire in front of her and the warm, hard surface against her back with a very comforting arm draped over her side. She slowly sits up and gets a good look at Josh, his stubble encrusted face covered in an array of fine scratches and very distinct black marks under his eyes, she knew he didn't sleep much, as the black marks were a permanent feature upon his face that she had to admit looked cute on him. She began to hear him mumble softly, his calm face screwing up as a nightmare sets in. Sam shakes his shoulder to awaken him.

The gentle shaking wasn't what woke up Josh, it was the comforting hand on his shoulder that woke him. He looks at Sam before looking out of the cave.

'We should make it before first light tonight Sam if we keep up a good pace.'

Sam nods as she stands up, stretching out her body and pulling at her clothes, since they had left their communication devices in the jet and had no other clothes, they were filthy.

'I hope you have plenty of clothes there Josh.'

'I've got enough supplies to last us a while Sam.'

The entrance to Josh's safe house was perfectly hidden behind a wall where you had to press down on two buttons to open it, and what lay inside shocked Sam.

The first floor was devoted to generators and ventilation systems, both powered by a mixture of solar panels and a small nuclear reactor, beneath that was a work room, with plenty of areas to work out and areas to work on anything from gadgets to computers. Sam couldn't help but let her jaw drop as she looks over the living quarters, expecting them to be Spartan, she was pleasantly surprised so see that they were very inviting, with a central fire pit letting purple flames cast a comforting light on the red walls.

Sam sighs happily as she slips in to the warm water of the bath joined on to the room Josh had given her. She was once again pleasantly surprised to see the colour scheme of red and pale gold walls with a suitably plush carpet that was a blessing after days of wearing the same set of boots. The softly pulsing jets of water also help to relax the young woman's sore muscles as she listens to Josh, cursing in a work area not too far from her room.

Josh snarls at the woman on the screen.

'Damn it Sue, I thought you said that the code from a tracer tattoo was a one off, untraceable code that only IHPO has!'

'It is Josh, but we think there is a leak, we both know you have enemies, enemies more then happy to see you turned to a vegetable.'

Josh groans as he turns away from the screen

'So, what are you going to do about your leak? Since we can't leave this place until you get it all sorted out.'

'"We", who did you drag along with you on this Josh?'

'Sam came with me since she was close to me when I was summoned, she's enjoying the extras I have in here at the moment.'

Sam climbs out of the bath and wraps a towel around her wet body, she looks around for clothes until she opens a wardrobe filed with black loose fitting jeans and tee shirts.

'I should have realised that it wouldn't have much in the way of clothes and even less for a woman to wear.'

She pulls on the jeans and curls her toes luxuriously through the thick carpeting.

'Josh has a good eye for decorating, strange to find that in a guy.'

'I'm glad you approve of the colour scheme. I'm sorry there isn't much variety in the clothing department, but all this place has is casual wear, boots, sandals and work out clothes.'

Sam smiles as she stands up

'It's alright Josh, I knew we wouldn't be living a life of luxury, this is better then what, Alex, Clover and Myself had when we had to run.'

Josh just nods

'Well Sam, there are a few rooms you should avoid, you can tell them apart, so just be aware okay. The bottom level has a swimming pool on it if you want to go for a swim, swimwear can be found in the entrance, again it isn't great, but it's usable.'

Clover and Alex sigh as they watch the WOOHP jet get pulled out of the water as they stand next to Jerry, and agent rushes over holding two small objects.

'Sir, we just found these in the remains of the cockpit.'

In his hands are Sam's X Powder and Josh's phone.

'Oh Sammy, please be okay.'

'I'm sorry Clover, Samantha is aiding Joshua, a murderer. She'll get the same treatment.'

Alex snarls at Jerry.

'Do you really think Sam would follow a guy like that, we've been on this road before, you blame us for crimes we were framed for and we run. Josh is doing a damn sight better job then we did.'

Jerry sighs

'It has to be done Alex, the evidence all points to Joshua as the murderer.'

Alex takes out her X Powder and smashes it on the floor.

'I won't hurt my friends, I trust them and I will not search them out for you.'

Alex opens her jet pack back pack and takes off.

Alex leans against the wall of a cave as she sighs, the sound of a jet pack drawing in, stopping at the mouth of the cave.

'Are you here to take me away Clover?'

'Not a chance Alex.'

Josh looks up in alarm as the proximity alarm goes off, he rushes over to a work station and keys in a code, opening up an image of the main entrance.

'I agree with you Alex, Sammy wouldn't follow a killer.'

Clover sits next to her friend and listens out to the sound of helicopters.

Josh grins as he rushes down the corridor and rushes down the stairs and throws open the door, to a half naked Sam with her back to him.

'Josh, what the hell are you doing?'

A resplendent blush covers the pairs faces as Josh stammers

'We…We're getting…we're getting house mates again.'

The wall opposite the two despondent spies slowly rumbles open, slowly revealing to dark clad figures.

'Well, I never thought I'd see two girls from The Hills slumming it on the doorstep of my safe house. Come in before they look in here.'

Clover sighs as she sits in the leather seat, looking in to the purple flames.

'Are you a killer Josh? We saw the video footage.'

Josh sighs

'Clover, you are asking the wrong question for the answer you want.'

'Just answer the question Josh.'

A sigh escapes the young man as he too looks in to the flames.

'Yes, I am a killer.'

Clover steps back in horror.

''You did kill that guard didn't you?'

'I didn't kill him Clover, I did say you asked the wrong question for the answer you wanted.'

Josh's caller alert flashes and Josh grins, scrambling towards a work station, he hits a few keys and smiles when he sees the familiar black hair of his handler, Susan.

'I hope you've got some good news for me Sue, because I just got two more house guests.'

'We've located the leak Josh. It's in deep though. Andrew Carrington, formerly McCarthy, son of David McCarthy.'

'David McCarthy, infamous bomb maker for PIRA.'

Sam looks over as Josh groans

'What's the matter Josh?'

'It's nothing Sam, just my past haunting me again.'

'Last time you said that Josh, you cried like a four year old that had skinned his knee. You can tell me Josh.'

'When I was fourteen, we were doing a joint mission with the British Army tracking down terrorists. We found them well enough in a farm house, a fire fight ensued and the targets were eliminated. We were checking when one of them jumped up and killed three squad members, including the sergeant.'

Sam watches Josh as he stares sightlessly in to the flames, a haunted look in his eyes, his unshaven face giving him a gaunt and ancient appearance.

'In the chaos, I managed to get three clean shots off; two in the stomach and one in the throat, just cutting it open. He…He effectively died of drowning, asphyxiation according to the coroner, the blood filled his lungs, and he looked at me the entire time.'

Sam listens in abject horror at the story Josh had just told her, tears filling her eyes as she watches the young man look old and haunted.

'I've never been the same since then Sam, did you know I used to be a cheerful little guy, I always had a smile on my face. I used to be a lot like you to be honest Sam, I studied hard, but I knew how to have fun. Shame it all changed.'

Sam walks over to Josh, resting a hand on his tense shoulder.

'Josh, I was once told that it isn't the actions that define you, but your choices. You may have taken his life, but you didn't choose to do so. It may have changed the way you act, but it didn't change you.'

'No, it changed me, I haven't had a full night of uninterrupted sleep since I killed him, and I haven't really smiled either. I became all about work, never really had a life after that. The other faces always come back. You three, you're all a breath of fresh air in my life, I think that even my nightmares are getting easier now.'

Sam smiles as Josh stands up and looks at the screen with unseeing eyes.

'You know Sam, you are the very first person I willingly related my past to. I had to be forced to talk to my psychiatrist aster that mission, and here I am, telling you everything with nary a thought.'

He turns around and pulls the small red head against his chest in a strong hug, which she happily melts in to.

'Thank you…for listening to me.'

Jerry sighs as he looks at the report given to him by IHPO. Josh was innocent of the murder, sadly Josh was too good to be found, and with all the girls having destroyed their X Powders, he had no means to communicate with them.

Susan grins as she looks at the weary image of Jerry before her.

'Josh is proving impossible to locate, and since the girls all destroyed their X Powders, we have no means to communicate with them.'

'Jerry, you just tried to track down my best spy, he has the resources to literally vanish if needs be and never open his door for quite a while. He has a safe house, I have no idea where it is, but he and the girls are there, Josh just found the real killer and he has been taken to an IHPO prison where she will be dealt with accordingly, as for Josh. He'll show his face soon enough.'

Jerry gasps as he sees the four missing spies sat on a mountain side happily talking to each other. Clover looks down to see a gobsmacked Jerry.

'Hey Jer, I hope we didn't cause too much trouble.'

Josh snorts with repressed laughter.

'I do, it makes it harder to track people. I might have given Jerry a bit of a head ache with ditching the jet like that.'

Jerry sighs

'You have no idea Josh, I owe you an official apology for our actions.'

Josh just shakes his head.

'It's not a problem Jerry. You did your job, I did mine.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Kidnapped**

Alex, Clover and Sam giggled as they walked, arm in arm down The Groove, smiles on their faces, and bags in their hands. The three friends look around for their forth friend, finding the towering figure of Josh buying a cup of coffee from a petite blonde girl who was attempting to flirt with the stoic young man. Clover groaned to herself as she watched.

'I swear, Josh could very well be gay, the amount of girls that try and flirt with him, but he never reacts.'

Sam giggled slightly at her blonde friends exasperation,

'Maybe he just knows what he likes and they don't fit the bill.'

Josh stood, slowly drinking his coffee in a book store, breathing in the musky scent of the older books he was surrounded by.

'Good Afternoon sir,' A good natured elderly man stood by Josh's elbow. 'Can I help you with anything?'

Josh looked over the leather bound tomes.

'You wouldn't happen to have a copy of The Castle of Otranto would you?'

'Ah yes, The Castle of Otranto, noted as the first in the Gothic Fiction genre, I do have a few copies, but I think they are all in Italian.'

Josh just smiled

'Oh, but is there any better way to read a book but in its mother tongue sir?'

Josh walked out, a small black leather bound book slipped in his pocket when his phone started to ring.

'Hello?'

'Josh, its Alex, Sam and Clover have been kidnapped!'

Josh threw his empty coffee cup in a bin as he stormed purposefully down the main straight, his long coat flaring out behind him.

'Where are you Alex?'

'I'm behind Fabien's Shoe Boutique, they're looking for me.'

'Right, are you well hidden?'

A strangled whisper reached him

'I am, but they're close to me. Please hurry.'

'Don't worry Alex, I'll get you, Sam and Clover.'

Alex brushed away tears as she watched the boot clad feet in front of the dumpster she had taken refuge under, she held the phone closer to them so Josh could hear them talking.

Josh listened to the voices carefully, noting the familiar accent. Alex's voice cut through his concentration.

'I think they're goin…'

She screamed out, the sound of her phone dragging along the floor with her. The sound of heavy breathing began to pull from his phone.

'I don't know, nor do I care, who you are buddy, but you just kidnapped three of my friends. I don't care what you want, I don't give a shit if you want a ransom, unless you let them go, I will find you, and I will kill you. Am I clear?'

A gravely voice chuckled slightly.

'Good luck buddy.'

The phone cut off with a click.

Josh picked up the remains of what was Alex's Cell Phone next to a dumpster, a large grey monstrous box with room enough to hide his friend with ease. Josh pulled out his phone again and pressed a button, bringing out a hologram of a ginger haired man with overly large glasses.

'Ports, I want you to get the last phone call received on this line, and I want it analysed as quickly as possible.'

'Yes Sir, I'll get right on it myself sir.'

The hologram cut off and Josh ran past many people, pushing them aside and screeching away in his car with a cloud of white smoke from tortured wheels.

'I just finished it Sir. The man at the start is you obviously, the woman is WOOHP super spy Alexandra Morrison, and the last voice is unidentified I'm afraid, I can however tell you that, judging by his accent, he is an Irish man, from Ulster.'

Josh nodded his head distractedly as he slid a pistol in to an armpit holster.

'Thanks Ports, can you inform WOOHP for me that three spies have been kidnapped, assistance is welcome, but this job is purely IHPO.'

'I'm sending the message right now sir, and Sir, good luck.'

The centre panel of Josh's car slid away to reveal a screen, Jerry looking out sternly.

'Josh, I have just got a message from IHPO that I have lost three Super Spies. I want to offer you all the services that I have to offer. We have already checked our biometric international scanner satellite, but we turned up nothing.'

Josh scowled down at Jerry.

'I've had a look at the schematics for that device Jerry, a fucking Faraday Cage can beat it. I know roughly where they are, and I will get them back, but if all you can do is passive searches that risk their lives, then I will kindly ask you to fuck off.'

Alex groaned as she began to stir, her eyes scrunched up as thoughts assault her mind. She, Clover and Sam had been kidnapped.

'Oh looky here Shamus, the darkies waking up.'

Alex opened her eyes fearfully, looking at her bound and unconscious friends and then her kidnappers.

'You won't get away with this, we have friends who will find us no problem.'

'We're counting on it Girly, we want to be paid after all, but they won't find us here, oh no, this room is lined with a copper mesh, no signals get in, or out of here, and the steel doors there, well, you won't be breaking that down any time soon either.'

Sam began to groan quietly.

'Oh, the pretty little red head is coming round, I was looking forward to you, that big tough guy our employer wants to have killed will come a running to his doom for you I think.'

Josh looked over the man stood before him,

'Aye, what will you be wanting for Brother?'

'I want to know who this is?'

Josh, talking with a very thick Irish accent, pulled out a tape recorder from his pocket and pressed play, the same gravely voice ringing out again and again.

"Good luck Buddy."

'I know who he is, but what do I get in return Brother?'

Josh pulled out a pistol, levelling it with the man's head.

'How about your life, for my information?'

'All…All right Man, he's Shamus McClelland, a small time Merc, he works out of an old farm a few miles south out of the town. The Guarda have been keeping an eye on him for a bit now, word is he's gone big time.'

Sam eyed the man in front of her nervously, tugging away at her bound wrists in a vain attempt; they were bound by steel cable.

'I always liked pretty little Red Heads such as yourself you know? I think I'll keep you when we kill the big guy. Oh I'm going to have some fun with you.'

Sam squirmed fearfully under the intense eyes of her captor as they ran down her body. The rolling wave of revulsion and nausea travelled up from her stomach.

'Josh will get you, there's no way he can't find us.'

The man just chuckled as he walked away.

'I'm counting on it. We can't have a party now without the guest of honour, now can we?'

Josh smirked as he looked at the decrepit farm house in front of him, he reached for his phone and pressed a button, his black hair fading in to blonde and his green eyes turning brown. With sure and steady steps, he walked to the door and pounded on it.

The door opened to reveal a young muscular boy, no older then sixteen, who couldn't with hold the shudder at the man in front of him.

'Who are you?'

The blonde man fixed his cold brown eyes on the young man, who shuddered again.

'The names Patrick O'Sharnon, Tell Shamus I've heard some unfortunate news and I need to see him.'

'No one sees the boss until we finish this job. Get lost.'

Before the young boy can even react, the cold steel of a pistol is pushed under his jaw.

'I don't give a fuck about what sort of petty job your boss is doing, he'll see me, whether you are alive or not, so back off and let me in.'

Patrick walked in to the dimly lit room, looking around with a sneer on his harsh face.

'Shamus! Where are you Shamus?'

A pistol is placed to his head, the hammer slowly pulled back.

'Who the fuck, are you?'

Patrick batted away the gun with his hand and turned to face the man stood in front of him.

'I'm someone you don't need to know about, tell me where Shamus McClelland is.'

The man, with his greasy blonde hair smirked at Patrick.

'I'm Shamus.'

Patrick snorted before levelling his gun with the man.

'Nice try retard, but for lying to me, I'm going to kill you.'

The men in the old farm house flinched at the ringing gun shot, and watch in fear as Patrick walked out with a cold look in his eyes.

'I need to know where Shamus is, now tell me before I kill more of you.'

Shamus sighed as he looked at the radio next to him, Antony was supposed to radio him every hour on visitors. At fifteen minutes late, Shamus was starting to think Antony was dead when the radio crackled in to life, Shamus snatched it up and pressed down the send button.

'Ant, is that you?'

A cold voice cut through the static.

'Your men proved to be very uncooperative Mr McClelland. I guess it's hard to find good help these days.'

'Who are you?'

Shamus listened to the cold laughing on the other end.

'The names Patrick O'Sharnon, and I'm looking for you to give you a little warning. The job you just took, it's going to end up with you killed. They have one of the best agents in the world after you.'

Shamus snorted.

'I had a look at the guys these girls work for Pat, they don't kill.'

Patrick shook his head before lifting the hand set again.

'It isn't a WOOHP agent after you. It's IHPO, they _are_ killers, and the one after you is the best of them all. If you don't let them go, you will be dead within a few hours.'

Shamus snorted as he cocked his shotgun.

'I can take what ever this fucker throws at me.'

Patrick sighed.

'On your head, so be it.'

Shamus swore loudly as he threw his radio against the wall. He had lost half of his entire operation to one man by the sound of it. He stormed in to the room he had his bait kept in and looked at the blonde one.

'The guy that you're bringing here, is he from the lot you work with?'

Clover smirked as she looked at him, her eyes roving once on her two friends, both of whom had similar smirks.

'Josh is on a transfer from IHPO. You, sir, are FUBAR, as I believe Josh would say.'

Patrick smirked as he looked at the warehouse in front of him, he reached in to his coat and pulled out his pistol, screwing on a suppressor before walking to the door and kicking it open, shooting the man sat near it before he could react.

Shamus looked up when he heard a banging, he swore again as the girls let out cold laughs. He stormed out of the room, grabbing his shotgun and slamming the metal door shut.

Patrick walked calmly in to a room where what looked like the remains of a radio lay near one wall. A man with a shotgun barged in, stopping short at the sight of a man sat calmly.

'Who the fuck, are you?'

'Ah, you must be Shamus?" I thought you might pay more attention to my warning in person.'

Shamus levelled his shotgun with the man who just scoffed.

'If I were going to kill you; you'd have no idea I was here until you feel a gun to the back of the head.'

Warily, Shamus lowered his shotgun before leaning against the wall.

'What do you know?'

'You took a job to get rid of a spy currently working with WOOHP, based somewhere in East Los Angeles, the target is known to live with three young women the same age as him and are known to not put up a lethal fight. The target however, is known to have killed.'

Shamus faced the wall, punching it in a rage.

'The target is an expert at infiltration, you could have spoken to him in the last hour and not know it.'

Shamus looked up, noting that the voice he heard had just lost its accent.

'The target is exceptional at getting near his target without them knowing.'

Shamus spun around, looking at Patrick, but he was vastly different; the blonde hair and brown eyes were gone. His hair was as black as the night sky, his eyes were a dark green, cold and staring, a silenced pistol aimed at his face.

'I told you I'd kill you.'

Sam looked up as the door opened, expecting her captor. She let out a cry of joy when she saw Josh instead. His eyes were cold, but a faint smile on his face as he looked at her.

'I'm getting you all out of here.'

Sam sighed as she sat up in her bed. They had been back in Beverly Hills for two days now. She stood up, intent on getting herself a drink before trying to go to sleep again. As she padded down the stairs, she noticed that a light was on in the living room and cautiously made her way in.

Josh was sat on the sofa, a lamp on the table beside him, quietly reading a small leather book and a glass of amber liquid in easy reach, he only wore a pair of baggy jeans.

'Hey Sam, what's the matter?'

Sam walked over and sat beside Josh, looking at the pages of his book.

'I can't sleep, nothing much. What have you got there?'

Josh looked at the Red Head beside him.

'I've got something my partner would always suggest for a sleepless night: A good book and a good stiff drink.'

Sam watched as Josh picked up his glass, smelling it slightly before sipping it and sighing inn contentment.

'Twenty five years old, finest single malt Scotch from my, admittedly small, collection.'

Sam sighed as she looked out of the window at the low hanging moon.

'Aren't you too young to drink Josh?'

Josh just snorted in derision as he looked over at Sam with sad eyes.

'I'm old enough to kill, so I'm old enough to drink. Besides, this is in memory of my old partner. He was killed in a plane crash this time last year. He would always have a nightcap before he went to bed. It's such a shame he went out on such a low as well. A few months before that, he lost his sister in a car accident, and he had the higher ups keeping an eye on his mental state. They were going to pull him from active duty when his plane went down.'

Sam sighed as she rested her hand on Josh's shoulder.

'I'm so sorry to hear that.'

Josh finished his drink and took the glass away, as he went, Sam grabbed his book to see what he was reading.

'You could have asked you know.'

Sam looked up at Josh sheepishly before setting his book down again and sitting back.

'I didn't know you could read Russian Josh.'

Josh nodded as he grabbed his book, putting a book mark in it and looking at Sam as he sat down.

'I picked it up when I was thirteen, spent a year based in Siberia, one of the local girls from the near by town helped me work on it. I got so much ribbing off my team for that, but I can tell that they were all just jealous, the "girl" was a twenty years old and had them all drooling.'

Alex yawned as she walked in to the living room, she walked by the side of the sofa and squealed. Josh was lay flat on the sofa, a faint smile on his lips as he slept calmly, his thick arms wrapped around Sam, who lay asleep on his chest, his bare chest. The entire scene was almost too adorable to stand. Sam looked almost too comfortable on Josh's chest, and Josh looked far more relaxed then she had ever seen the young man. She grabbed her X Powder and snapped a quick picture just as Josh started to open his eyes.

'Good morning Josh, are you comfy?'

Josh turns his head away from her.

'Go 'way 'lex. M'comfy.'

Clover walked in and giggled as she saw Sam and Josh.

'Aww. Don't they make a cute couple? Josh must be very nice to sleep on from the look on Sam's face.'

Slowly, Josh opened his eyes, finally awake.

'Ugh, why do I feel like a side show attraction?'

He looked down to see a head of red hair lay on his chest. He gently shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up, however, Sam just buried her face in Josh's chest and mumbled

'Leave me 'lone, s'too comfy.'

Josh's face was bright red as he shook a bit harder.

'Sam, you do know that Clover and Alex are stood right next to us?'

Once again, Sam was too asleep to respond properly.

'Clove' an 'lex can go away, I'm too comfy.'

Alex couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing, finally waking Sam up properly. She looked over her friends, burying her face back in to Josh's chest, this time out of embarrassment.

'I can't believe I fell asleep on you again Josh, I'm stunned you can sleep like that.'

Sam smiled as she felt a laugh rumbling out of Josh's chest.

'Are you kidding Sam, I barely feel you on there.'

Sam stood up, not looking any one in the face as she walked off, no one could see the soft smile on her face, but they all heard Josh sigh happily as he grabbed his book and said something in Russian.

'_It's the best way to sleep.'_


	5. Transfer Arc finale part one

**Halloween**

Two months had passed since Josh had joined the girls in America and he had fallen in to the group with ease, becoming especially close with Sam.

Sam looked over as Josh walked in with a girl; her most eye catching feature was her short hair, which was dyed a vivid electric blue.

'Hey Sam, can you tell the others that my room is off limits for the next few hours. Rachel here is giving me a hand getting in to my costume.'

Sam nodded as Alex and Clover strolled in.

'Hey Josh. Who's your friend?'

'I'm Rachel I'm giving Josh a helping hand with his costume.'

Josh nodded

'My room is off limits for a few hours from now on. I want it to remain a surprise.'

The girls nodded and returned to their own business.

Clover laughed slightly as she looked over at Sam, who kept on looking over at the door to Josh's room.

'Alright Sam, I'm tired of this, Just admit you have a crush on Josh, and I'll go and listen to them, to see if Bluey is trying to get with him.'

Sam sighed

'Okay, I admit it: I have a bit of a crush on Josh.'

Alex grinned as Clover cheered

'I'm going to go have a quick listen to them now.'

Josh sighed as he pulled off his shirt and sat in a chair.

'My my Josh, you are the lucky one, living in a house with three teenaged girls, all of whom are attractive.'

Josh chuckled slightly

'I'm rather happy here; they've all welcomed me in.'

Rachel laughed slightly

'I'm not surprised, all my friends say you're a great guy, and I have to agree.'

Josh chuckled

'It's a shame I can only be here for a few months and I have to be off again.'

Rachel sighed

'Josh, I know as teenagers we don't like to be pinned down, but not having a fixed address is really something else entirely. Get yourself a girlfriend and stay in one place for more then a damn year. That blonde upstairs is nice, if you aren't after her, I may take a crack at her.'

Josh laughed

'You know I don't go for blondes.'

Rachel laughed as she reached in to a bag she had with her and pulled out a tub of hair gel, setting it to one side as she pulled out some talc.

'As far as I know, you may very well be asexual: you've never even had a crush on some one.'

Josh laughed

'The only people I get to meet on a regular basis are big butch blokes or iron maidens twice as old as me. Would you be interested in any of them?'

Clover grinned as she pressed her ear against the door.

"This is interesting. I know Rachel would sooner flirt with us then Josh, but maybe Josh will say something about Sam."

'These girls aren't, what was it you said "Iron Maidens", and they sure as hell aren't twice your age, so are you interested in any of them?'

Josh blushed as he cast his eyes to the side.

'Oh, you do have something for one of them. It can't be Blondie, you said you aren't in to blondes. Is it the Asiatic girl?'

Josh groaned

'It's Sam, the red headed one.'

'Why say it like it's a bad thing?'

Josh sighed

'I really _like_ her, and I can't stay here, it'll save us both the pain if I just don't get involved with her.'

Rachel sighed and said

'If it works out Josh, it will work out, and you'll find a way to stay with each other. It is better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all, as they say.'

Josh groaned

'I don't want her to get hurt by my actions.'

'That's the Josh I know; noble to a fault and a pain in the arse. I want you to promise me that if she makes a move you won't shoot her down.'

Josh groaned

'I won't say no to Sam _if_ she makes a move.'

Clover smiled happily as she rushed back up

'Sam, you don't have a date to the Halloween dance do you?'

Sam shook her head.

'I was waiting to see if Josh would ask me, I guess I'm a bit late and he's going with Rachel.'

Clover giggled

'Not likely Sammy. She isn't in to people like Josh, and she made him swear to not shoot you down.'

Alex walked over and asked

'What do you mean that Rachel isn't in to people like Josh?'

A voice cuts through the three girls

'She means I'm a lesbian.'

She turned away from Alex and looked at Sam.

'You're Sam right?'

Sam nodded

'Josh has a thing for you, but he's too damn noble, or stupid if you want to look at it like that, and he won't do a damned thing to save hurting you when he thinks he has to leave. I made him swear not to shoot you down if you asked him to this dance. I suggest you take it. I know more then a few girls, and guys, who would kill for the chance you have now, as far as most of my friends think, Josh is asexual, but I think you can bring the best out in him.'

Sam nodded before Rachel walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

'I suggest you try and get a sexy vampire look going on as well, it'll match big, dumb and brick shit house Josh and drop his jaw.'

Josh slid on the long black coat and looked in the mirror at his pale face; a pair of contact lenses gave him a pair of black and red eyes. His face looked back as corpse white with slicked back hair, one long streak of blood red and silver in there, and trails of blood from the corners of his mouth.

'You have outdone yourself Rachel.'

Rachel laughed

'Did you _expect_ anything other then the best from me?'

Josh chuckled as someone knocked at the door. Rachel walked over and opened the door to Sam.

'He…hey Rachel, can you ask Josh if he will go to the dance with me?'

Rachel grinned

'Oh he will, don't worry.'

Josh glared at the blue haired woman as she closed his door.

'I really don't want to hurt her when I have to leave Rachel.'

Alex walked in to the hall way dressed as a witch as Clover walked over in a skimpy pirates outfit; Josh and Rachel walk over, although Josh was wearing his long trench coat, hiding his own costume. Sam slowly walked down, in a leather corset and tight fitting leather trousers with stitching up both sides exposing her skin, a pair of false fangs on show with her smile. Josh's jaw dropped as he looked on at the tight fitting outfit.

'…Damn.'

Sam blushed under Josh's stare. Clover laughed at the pair as Alex said

'Well Josh, can we see what you have on?'

Rachel laughed

'Of course you will girls, I proudly present to you: Joshua the Vampire.'

Josh groaned

'I can't believe you convinced me to wear this.'

Rachel slapped Josh across the back of the head and said

'Quit bitching and take off the damn coat.'

Josh groaned and took off his coat. Instantly the girl's jaws dropped.

His entire body is clad in tight fitting leather, showing off each and every defined muscle, a long gash swept across his chest, splitting the red strip down his front, Rachel laughed as she looked at the girls

'You wouldn't believe how hard it was to talk him in to wearing that, so enjoy it.'

The four spies walked in to the gym with grins, instantly the eyes of the crowd were on two in particular, guys with not so pure thoughts watched Sam like hyenas as girls eye up Josh. Mandy rushed over with hearts in her eyes as she eyed up Josh.

'Hey Josh, do you want to have a dance with me?'

Josh looks at Mandy, dressed in a tight fitting nurse's outfit and said

'No thanks, I'm with Sam.'

Clover looked over at Josh and Sam as they dance to a slow song, a soft smile on both of their faces and said

'They look happy.'

Alex looks over and grinned

'They look really good together don't they?'

Clover nodded as she drank her soda, a sad look in her eyes.

'Josh has it bad for Sam; let's just hope he doesn't screw up.'

A brown haired guy walked over to Clover and said

'Hey Clover, fancy a dance?'

Clover squealed happily and said

'Of course I would Damien.'

The sadness, however, never left her cerulean orbs.

Alex laughed until a black haired guy walked over and smiled

'Would you like to dance with me Alex?'

Alex grinned and jumped up

'Try to keep up Jack.'

The Principal walked on to the stage and grabbed the microphone before saying

'Students of Beverly Hills High School, We have the results in for the best costume.'

The principal waved around an envelope as Clover looked at the ballot table to see two random girls.

'The winner is: A tie. Josh and Sam have come in first place, both dressed as vampires.'

Sam walked up on to the stage smiling and waving as she dragged along a very reluctant Josh. The crowd cheered wildly as the pair raised a small trophy. Josh chuckled as he watched Mandy storm out of the hall.

Josh drove the car down the road with a slight smile on his face. He cast his eyes to Sam, who grinned back.

'Well done on winning you guys.'

Sam smiled back at her friends as Josh said

'I just want to get back, and get out of this; they're damn hot.'

'I'll say.'

Josh cast Sam a playful glare at her comment, sticking out his tongue and speeding up the car enough to press them all back slightly.

Clover sighed sadly as she watched Josh, now light and jocular, smiling softly as he and Sam subtly flirted. It was the first time she had ever seen Josh smile so easily, sat there joking as he drove. It was all down to the very attractive red head in leather sat next to him. If they were happy together, she'd do her best to get them together.

Josh leaned against the railing of the roof, his eyes looking up at the full moon.

'I had a really great night with you today Josh.'

Josh turned around and smiled at Sam

'Yeah, I did too.'

The two drew nearer to each other as there eyes drift closed, it wasn't until they were about to kiss, that Josh backed away.

'I…I can't I'm sorry.'

Sam dropped to the floor as Josh rushed away, tears in her eyes.

Clover walked past Sam's room and heard a soft sobbing. She opened up Sam's door to see the red head sat on her bed crying, her outfit lay strewn on her floor and her usual sleepwear, a baggy shirt, pulled on.

'What's the matter Sammy?'

Sam looked over at her blonde friend and sighed

'It's Josh, I thought he liked me, but when we nearly kissed, he ran.'

Clover growled slightly as she walked over and sat on the edge of her bed and said

'Maybe he's just a bit scared.'

Sam shook her head and said

'He doesn't like me I can tell.'

Clover stood up with a slight growling in her throat and said

'I've got something to sort out.'

Josh sighed dejectedly as he leant against the wall of his room, images of Sam during their dances flashing before his eyes, and their almost kiss. His door flew open and he looked over to see Clover glaring at him.

'You are a true jerk Josh.'

Josh glared at the blonde.

'What do you mean Clover?'

'Running from Sam like you did, you're a jerk.'

Josh sighed

'I didn't want to, but it's to save her from being hurt when I have to leave.'

Clover walked over and slapped Josh.

'She's in her room right now, crying, because she thinks you don't like her the way she likes you.'

Josh growled as he jumped to his feet.

'That's the crux of the problem Clover: I _do_ like her, a lot. I can't stay here though, so why should I risk hurting her?'

Clover grabbed the taller teen by the front of his shirt and yelled

'If you didn't want to hurt her, why the fuck is she in her room crying?'

Josh dropped to his knees and said

'It's…It's for the best.'

Clover punched Josh in the cheek and said

'Tell me, how do you feel about Sam?'

'I really like…'

Clover scoffed as she kicked Josh in the stomach.

'It's affecting you both like this it has to be more then like.'

Josh turned away

'I…don't know…'

Clover growled again

'Then _think_ damn it.'

Josh groaned as he dropped back on to the floor, looking at the ceiling.

'I don't…'

Clover walked up and lifted the heavy teen with surprising ease

'Don't give me that shit Josh, How do you feel for Sam?'

Josh glared at the blonde, evidently annoyed by her tenacity.

'What do you want me to say Clover?'

Clover snarled at Josh

'I want you to tell me the truth, even if I have to beat it out of you.'

Josh chuckled mirthlessly, only to be thrown back

'Maybe you don't deserve her?'

Josh snarled as he jumped to his feet, his dark green eyes glaring at a shockingly unaffected blonde with close to seven foot of muscular and annoyed male towering over her.

'Don't you _dare_ say that. I _love_ Sam!'

Clover grinned happily up at a very stunned Josh.

'What are you doing here? There's a very upset Sam in this house.'

Josh knocked nervously against Sam's door. A shaky voice called out

'Come in.'

He walked in slowly and looked over at Sam, her eyes red and puffy.

'Sam, about…'

Sam shook her head and looked away.

'I understand Josh; you don't like me as more then a friend.'

'You're wrong.'

Sam span to look at Josh.

'I do like you as more then a friend, and in my infinite stupidity, I tried to stop you from being hurt when I have to leave, by not getting involved.'

Sam laughed bitterly

'That didn't work obviously.'

'I know, and I'm sorry, I was an idiot.'

Sam laughed slightly

'Josh, I've been tricked by one guy in to getting him something to kidnap the President. It's pointless to try and prevent pain in our job, and remember; it's better to have loved and lost, then to never have loved at all.'

Josh chuckled dryly.

'That's the second time I've heard that quote; Rachael said it to me earlier.'

Sam nodded as Josh sat on the floor, leaning against her bed. She looked down at the young man with an impish grin

'You know Josh; I won't let you run off this time.'

Clover smiled as she watched a half dazed and smiling Josh head to his room, Sam appearing a minute later to grab two sodas and follow Josh, Alex watched with a slight smile as she saw the soft smile upon the red heads lips.

'What's going on with those two?'

Clover smiled slightly

'I think I just beat some sense in to Josh, that's all.'

Sam smiled as she passed Josh a soda.

'You've got some good friends Sam, you know that?'

Sam smiled

'What did Clover say to you?'

Josh chuckled

'She let her hands talk for a bit, I never knew she was so strong.'

'She _hit_ you!'

Josh laughed

'A few love taps, and a kick in the stomach is all, not enough to do lasting injury, she did manage to lift me off the floor though. Don't let her go Sam. If she's willing to stand up against me when I'm towering over her and glaring, and still get me to talk, she'll do anything for you. Men have wet themselves under the glare that never even affected her'

Sam giggled

'She's strong from all the shopping we do Josh. It really does wonders for the body. I know they're good friends, we'd do anything for each other.'

The wall next to Josh and Sam, who were sat talking happily together, pulled them down in to a long tube which joined up with Clover and Alex.

The three girls landed in a heap while Josh stood up straight from his own smooth landing.

'Spies, we have a mission. A man known only as Christophe is breaking in to the hidden Catacombs in Egypt. Your mission is to apprehend Christopher before he can make away with the priceless artefacts.'

Josh cursed as Jerry handed out the gadgets

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

****Authors note:** We're getting near the end of this part of the story readers, but worry not, for the story will continue. There is going to be a fairly major death in the next chapter, which will be up in a few days.


	6. Transfer Arc finale part two

**The fall**

_Catch up_

_The spies attended a Halloween dance at Beverly Hills High School that ended in tears for Sam almost, when she and Josh, who she went to the dance with, nearly kissed on the roof of the villa only for Josh to run away, they were both upset. It took some heavy handed intervention from Clover to change Josh's mind, who was trying to save Sam pain when he had to leave them._

_Sadly after they kissed and made up, Jerry WOOHPed them and sent them off to Egypt to follow a tomb raider who may have some history with Josh._

Sam looked over at Josh as he piloted the jet.

'Something's bothering you isn't there Josh.'

Josh nodded

'Christophe is a dangerous man. IHPO has a file on him, I can't go in to detail, but we are best off staying together on this mission.'

The jet flew over head as the four spies leapt out and parachuted down. A figure waved up at them as they landed.

'I'm Reginald Cartwright, from the Egyptian Antiquities Department. We had a break in an hour ago which left one guard dead. We were going to enter and catalogue all of these catacombs starting tomorrow, you have to save the artefacts; they are worth millions on the black market and deserve to be on public display, not a private collection.

Josh groaned

'I wish this were for IHPO, I'd feel a damn sight safer if I could go in armed.

Sam rested her hand on his shoulder as they walked in.

'We'll be fine Josh, just you watch.'

Clover stopped everyone as she strained her ears and heard a set of running feet.

'He's down there!'

The four spies took off running after the phantom foot steps.

They reached a fork in the tunnel and looked each way, hearing the sound of boots meeting stone but none too sure of where it's coming from, Clover sighed

'We have to split up.'

Josh swore.

'We are not splitting up Clover, this guy is dangerous. We need to stay together.'

'We also can't let him get away from here Josh and if we go the wrong way, he's got a "get away free" card, Alex and I will go right, you two go left.

The four split up as they ran down the now twisting corridor, desperately pursuing a treasure hunter, Josh swearing the entire way.

'Sam, have you got anything on your motion detection heat vision sunglasses?'

Sam shook her head

'The stone's blocking my vision, all I can see is what's in front of us.'

'I was afraid of that. IHPO has a dossier on this guy, He's killed so many spies that only high level super spies are authorized to pursue him, he's highly dangerous and is always armed…'

A cool voice cut through the corridor

'Ahh, my reputation precedes me I see.'

A tall man dressed in khakis turned the corner ahead of the two, his blonde hair slicked back and his cold grey eyes focusing upon the two.

'Joshua, I see you've gotten yourself a pretty companion.'

The man levelled a pistol with Sam and said

'Goodbye, my pretty flower.'

Sam shut her eyes in fear and heard a loud bang; the waves reverberated and pressed against her ears as two thuds rang out.

Sam opened her eyes and saw Christophe lay on the floor, blood oozing from a hole in his forehead. She turned to see Josh lay on the floor, blood running from every orifice on his head.

'S…Sam…'

Sam dropped to her knees and pulled out her X Powder.

'Jerry, I need an emergency WOOHP cas—evac, Josh is in a bad shape, he deflected a bullet with telekinesis!'

Alex and Clover turn around the corner and said

'We heard a gun shot what… What's wrong with Josh?'

Sam looks at her friends with tears in her eyes, Josh's head held in her lap, letting her fingers run through his hair.

'He saved me…by deflecting a bullet with his telekinesis.'

Clover dropped to her knees to look at Josh and his eyes turned to her

'Clo…ver.'

Sam rushed down a corridor slamming people to her side, still dressed in her spy suit, which was covered in blood, she reached a door and burst in, her green eyes finding an unusual sight; Jerry and a tall black haired woman loitered at the side of Josh, hooked in to a multitude of life support machines.

'C…can you two l…leave me with S…Sam?'

The pair nodded gravely and walked out, leaving her with the dying young man.

'Sam…I…I've…g…got so…some…thing…to say; I…Love…Y…You.'

Sam rushed to his side, grabbing his pale hand and said

'I love you too Josh, I don't want you to die.'

A harsh laugh came from Josh as he said

'W…hen I st…opped t…hat sh…ot fr…om hi…tting y…ou, I…to…ok…the s…hot my…self. I'm…dying. It's…f…funny; I c…can't bring…myself t…to…re…regret w…what I…did.'

His weakening voice and the slowing beep of the cardiogram were a testament to his claim of encroaching death.

Sam rested her head on his chest as tears slid from her eyes, she felt Josh let his fingers slide in to her silky tresses.

'I love you Sam…'

She heard a faint click and the soft thud of his heart, already painfully slow began to slow further, until finally, it beat one last time. Slowly, his green eyes slid shut, and the last breath he would ever take escaped his mouth.

A scream ripped through the hospital, Jerry and the black haired woman rushed in to see Sam lay on Josh's body letting out screams of grief, the incessant tone from the cardiogram confirming their thoughts, Alex and Clover ran in and straight to Sam, tears trailing down their faces. They rushed over and wrapped their arms around Sam, tears seeping from their eyes.

Sam pushed Clover off of her, eyes filled with hatred as she glared at the stunned blonde.

'Get away from me Clover. I don't want to even see you right now.'

Clover recoiled back, stunned at how cold and empty Sam's bright green eyes were.

Jerry walked over and placed his hand upon Sam's shoulder. He was desperately searching for something to say, yet this normally eloquent Brit was rendered speechless, he looked over at the black haired woman, watching as she tried in vain to stop herself from crying, only for them to slide out before she broke down in to silent sobs.

'Why did he have to die? He was only young! We loved each other!'

Jerry did something that shocked all the girls; he pulled Sam up in to a hug,

'Let it all out Sam.'

Sam clung to the older man in her grief, howls of emotional pain wracking her body.

Clover sat in the corner, her head held in her hands as her small frame was wracked by continual sobs. Alex walked over and pulled Clover in to a hug, neither noticing the cold stare coming from both Sam and the woman in the corner.

They had been taken home a few hours later, Jerry telling the girls that they would handle the situation. Sam looked at Clover with nothing but hatred in her eyes.

'Josh warned us about splitting up with this guy and you ignored him, splitting us up any way, and now look what you've done! Josh is _dead!_'

Clover dropped to her knees and sobbed.

'I had no idea he was that dangerous. I thought we could take him two on one.'

Sam walked closer, swinging a hard kick in to Clover's stomach, forcing her to curl up and fall to her side, gasping for air.

'Josh had dealt with these sorts of things more then you had, so what the hell made you think you knew better.'

'I…I'm sorry.'

Sam snarled as she lifted Clover off of the floor.

'What is that going to do Clover? Will being sorry give me Josh back, will it send us back in time? No it fucking won't…I can't forgive you for this Clover, never.'

'I…I'm so, so sorry Sammy.'

Sam screamed before viciously throwing Sam on the floor and pounding her fists in to her face.

'It isn't good enough! It will _never_ be good enough you stupid little bitch!'

Sam got up, a cold look on her face, with a parting kick in the stomach, she walked away, leaving Clover to curl up and weep, spitting out blood. Sam hated her, and Josh was dead because a single choice she made.

It was all her fault.

Alex walked in to the living room and gasped at the sight in front of her, she had heard Sam screaming before, but the young woman just thought that her red haired friend was just yelling, yet Clover lay in the middle of the living room, her left eye starting to swell, blood trails from her nose, and bruises on her cheeks. She rushed over and picked up her friend, carrying the beaten blonde to the sanctuary of her room, pulling down the blinds to stop Mandy from looking in. She rushed back to the kitchen, grabbing a bag of frozen peas and the first aid kit before rushing back to tend to her friend.

Sam had a lot to answer for.

Sam looked up as the door to Josh's room burst open, Alex stood there scowling at her.

'What did you do to Clover Sam?'

Sam looked away in disinterest.

'Nothing she didn't deserve.'

Alex stormed over and glared at the apathetic redhead.

'Sam, Clover is lay in her room now, unconscious and beaten black and blue, she did not deserve a beating like that.'

Sam stood up in a flash, getting right in to Alex's face.

'Who gives a shit if Clover is left in a damn coma? What about Josh? Because of Clover, Josh DIED Alex! Do you understand what that means Alex? He's never coming back. I've lost him because of Clover.'

Sam sank to her knees, burying her face in to her hands, the knuckles bruised and raw.

'Sammy…'

'I want to be alone Alex.'

Alex knelt down in front of Sam, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'I can't do that Sammy.'

Sam batted away her hand.

'Just leave me…please.'

Alex looked at her broken friend sadly.

'I can…'

Sam locked her eyes on Alex, cutting her off.

'Alex, get the fuck out of here NOW!'

Alex sat on the sofa in the villa, flicking through channels without really seeing them. Clover had retreated in to her room, only coming out to eat or to use the bathroom. She could be heard every night, crying herself to sleep. Sam had never left Josh's room as far as the dark haired girl was aware. She slept very rarely, usually waking the entire house up with her screams as she woke up from another nightmare. Alex herself was far from her cheerful and childish self; even her little teddy, Ollie had failed to lift her spirits. She missed her friends so much. Josh had become such a large feature in all of their lives, that his death left even Beverly Hills feeling empty and cold. She looked away from the TV, which was on a car related show from England that Josh used to watch, as there was a knocking on the door

Alex walked in to the basement to see Sam leaning against the wall. Alex walked over and placed her hand on the red headed girls shoulder.

'Sam…How are you feeling?'

Sam looked at the dark skinned girl with bloodshot eyes and spat out.

'The love of my life died for me because of a mistake by some one I saw as my sister. He confessed his love for me and I watched him die. How do you _think_ I feel Alex?'

The dark skinned girl sighed as she pulled Sam in to a hug.

'There's someone here to see you.'

Sam walked in to the living room to see the same tall black haired woman that stood next to Jerry at the hospital with Josh.

'You must be Sam. I'm Susan. The head of the IHPO, before he… he died; Josh sent me a file with some very interesting information on it. We are doing a joint mission to retrieve five special stones.'

Sam cut through the woman with a snarl

'I saw the man I love _die_. Do you think I'm ready to go on a mission any time soon?'

'I know how you feel…'

Sam cut the woman off with a yell

'How the _fuck,_ do you know how I feel after I watched Josh die? I bet he was just another spy to you.'

Susan walked closer and snarled

'I never saw Josh as another spy. I know how you feel about the death of Josh, because Josh was my _son_!'

The two girls gasped as Susan _Harris_ continued.

'Josh told me that one of the items stolen was the Stone of Spirit, One of five stones, which are able to grant a wish when gathered at a certain spot. IHPO has a file about them and all but two in our hands. WOOHP has the Stone of Spirit, only the Stone of Fire remains uncollected, I've had several teams working to locate it and we got the information just this morning. The final stone is in, what is considered to be, Avalon.'

Clover walked in to the room, her dull eyes fixed on the floor. Alex stopped her from reaching the kitchen by resting a hand on her shoulder.

'Clover, we might have a way of getting Josh back, that means we have a mission.'

Susan raised her hand to stop Alex.

'Clover is not authorised to go on this mission by order of me. At this moment, I consider her a liability. She cost me the life of my top agent, and my youngest child, she may help move Josh's body, but I will not let her handle the stones. I don't trust her.'

Clover, whose eyes had brightened up at the prospect of bringing back Josh, looked away again, her eyes dull and empty.

'I don't blame you for your view ma'am, I cost Josh his life. I'd just put everyone else at risk.'

Alex walked in to Clover's room a few minutes after she had left. She sat next to her and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, feeling her body shaking.

'It's okay Clover, we'll get Josh back and things will get better. Sam and I will be gone for a few days, will you be okay while we are gone?'

Clover nodded, her eyes never leaving the floor.

'Everything will be better when you get back Alex.'

Alex smiled as she stood up, but stopped when she spotted a note on the desk she picked it up and read it before turning to look at Clover is shock

'You can't be thinking of this Clover.'

Clover shook her head sadly.

'I messed up big time Alex, and because of that Josh is gone. Sam hates me now, and I feel so empty now.'

Alex threw the letter aside.

'Clover, you can't kill yourself. Everything is going to be better from now on.'

Clover nodded as she looked out of her window.

'Yeah, things will be better without me.'

Alex walked in to Sam's room with a sad look on her face, she watched as her friend looked in her closet for some suitable clothing.

'Sam, I can't go with you on this mission, you're flying solo.'

Sam never stopped what she was doing as she looked at her clothes, cursing as she slammed the wardrobe door shut and walking out of her room with Alex on her heels

'Why's that?'

Alex sighed as they walked in to Josh's room and Sam took his tightest fitting jeans and shirt.

'It's Clover; she's thinking about killing herself. I can't leave her alone like this. I've lost one friend, I can't let another go.'

Sam sighed as she pulled on the way too big jeans and shirt.

'Let her talk to me.'

Sam pulled up a pair of boots similar to the type that Josh used to wear as Clover stood in her doorway nervously.

'I hope that, when you have Josh back Sam, that you can someday forgive me. I will hold the guilt that my actions caused Josh to die for the rest of my life.'

Sam sighed

'You had best feel guilty for a long time then Clover. Alex told me that you are contemplating suicide. I may not like you at the moment Clover, but if you commit suicide, I'll kill you. Josh is coming back, if he can find it in his heart to forgive you, then maybe I can too.'

Sam brushed away a few tears collecting in her eyes

'When I get him back, we'll be on the way back to what we were.'

Clover sighed again

'Sam, I wish you luck, you and Josh are perfect for each other…even if I wanted to be in either of your places.'

Sam looked over at the blonde with a shocked expression.

'You…you…'

Clover nodded sadly.

'I've had a crush on you for a while Sam, I've never told any one else that I'm bi, not even my Mom.'

Sam looked at the blonde.

'You'll find someone eventually Clover, and I'm honoured that you picked me to be the person you told. I have to go and get _my _someone back.'

'I'll help you in any way I can Sam, you and Josh deserve each other and I want you both to be happy.'

Clover brushed away more tears collecting in her eyes as she watched Sam walk over to the black IHPO jeep parked at the front. She watched as Sam, her friend, sister, and crush who hated her walk away, seeking to return the man she loved to the world. She held on to a little spark of hope as Alex walked over and pulled her in to a gentle hug with a soft smile.

'It'll be okay Clover, Josh will be back and Sam will forgive you.'

Clover sighed

'At the moment Alex, I wish I had taken Josh's place and saved Sam, she wouldn't hate me then.'

Alex sighed as she held her friend out at arms length.

'I'm not going to let you kill yourself like that Clover. I'll not leave your side for a moment if I have to.'

The blonde sighed as she looked out of the window, before being pulled back in to the soft embrace of her friend

'I never want to hear you say something like that again Clover. We all care about you. Sam won't stay mad at you, and Josh will come back.'

Clover slowly wrapped her arms around her friend and wept until she fell asleep in Alex's arms.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Authors note:** Here's part two, deaths, beatings and mentions of suicide, things are getting darker.


	7. Transfer Arc finale part three

**Like a Phoenix**

_Catch up_

_On the mission to the catacombs, it is reviled that the man they were after was very dangerous, and were told to proceed with caution by Josh, who also warned against splitting up._

_The spies are forced to split up against Josh's wishes to remain together. He and Sam eventually run in to Christophe who then attempted to shoot Sam in the head._

_Josh deflected the bullet back at Christophe, who was killed. The sudden act, while saving the life of Sam, had left death at Josh's heels._

_On his deathbed, Josh admitted his feelings to Sam but sadly passed away shortly after._

_Angry with Clover, she told her friend that she blamed her, for her decision to split up against the advice of Josh, that caused him to die and as such she now hated her in their argument Sam assaulted Clover viciously. _

_Distraught at her loss, Sam sought solace in Josh's room until Susan, the head of IHPO and Josh's mother, informed Sam that there is a chance to revive Josh. Alex, who got Sam from Josh's room, and Clover, who was passing through in her trance like self contained state brightened up at the thought of returning Josh, however, Susan stated that she believed Clover to be a liability and will not go one the mission._

_Clover retreated once again to her room and sought solace as Alex and Sam prepare for a mission, coming to a cold decision on what she must do._

_Alex went to check on Clover one last time before they are due to set off to England, but just as she is about to leave, found a suicide note that Clover had prepared and stated that she would not leave her like this._

_Clover finally managed to talk with Sam about what had happened and Sam mentioned Clovers plan to kill herself, showing that she still cared in a twisted way. Before she left, Clover told Sam a secret about herself: she's bisexual and had a long term crush on Sam. She stepped aside so that Sam and Josh may be together._

_Alex vouched to never leave Clover's side while she is in her depressed state, hugging the blonde and comforting her until she cried herself to sleep._

Sam walked up to the stone tower, her face set in determination. She reached for her X Powder but pulled out an IHPO Phone instead and slipped in a pair of red contact lenses provided by IHPO. When looking over the tower, she saw a long tunnel leading from the base of the tower.

'Susan, I've spotted a rather long tunnel going deep in to the tor.'

'Affirmative Sam, you should be able to locate the entrance and get in easily. You won't have to worry about traps, its medieval English; they weren't all that smart on mechanical engineering.'

Sam looked over the floor, her IHPO contacts showing her the tunnel entrance being under her feet. She activated the Strength enhancing combat systems exoskeleton and punched in to the floor, unveiling a long and dark tunnel. She pulled out her IHPO Phone and said

'We'll need a clean up team here.'

Sam dropped down and turned on a light heading down the steep slope carefully.

The walk was long, uneventful and dark, but eventually Sam reached a large chamber with a delicately carved statue of a female figure stood in a large arch at the wall

'Fair maiden, you seek the Stone of Fire, to gain entry, you must pass two tests. Your first test is a test of purity of heart; why do you wish to gather the five stones?'

Sam walked forwards, her eyes hard.

'I seek to revive the man I love.'

The eyes of the statue flashed a soft blue.

'A pure wish, fair maiden, you do not seek my power for greed. Your second test; is a test of fire. You must defeat your worst foe in fair combat. Do you wish to continue?'

Sam took a fighting stance and said

'I'm ready.'

Light converged a few feet ahead of Sam, gradually taking a form, standing in front of Sam, was an image of Sam, garbed in soft blue in place of her usual green.

'I am my own worst enemy, to be granted access to the stone, you must defeat yourself in combat.'

Sam smiled ever so slightly and lunged forwards.

Sam lunged at her doppelganger, swinging a swift right hook, only to kick the image down from the left, flipping away the doppelganger recovered from the strike and rushed in slamming a fist in to Sam who flipped away, kicking her image in the chin, when she landed she spin kicked knocking her opponent back.

'If you are just like me, then I have to fight like some one else.'

Sam crouched low on the floor, dust spreading out as she slammed her hands in to the floor, a snarl escaped her, and she lunged forwards like a rabid animal, slamming her head in to her shade, several satisfying cracks rang out as ribs were broken, standing bolt up right, catching the shade with her head to its jaw, she grabbed the doppelgangers arm, twisting it around and snapping it over her shoulder, causing a bone to tear out of the skin and a scream from the doppelganger.

Her shade looked at Sam as her eyes flashed a soft blue. The light gathered around and the figure changed to a red headed woman dressed in robes that flowed like water around her petite body.

'You have shown determination to succeed at your task, Fair Maiden, you may receive your goal.'

The figure faded away leaving Sam stood in the dull chamber, watching the statue slowly slide to the side, revealing an orb of stone, slightly glowing with a faint orange light, Sam reached out and grabbed the stone, feeling its soft heat.

'You'll be back soon Josh.'

Alex sighed as she looked at the friend, she had refused to eat and slept sparingly these days, the nightmares she had were horrendous, leaving the blonde screaming in fear or with heart wrenching sobs of pain. It got so bad that the pair had taken to sleeping in the sound proof sub basement. True to her word Alex had never left Clover's side, the close bond of sisters in arms was stronger then ever. Clover was annoyed about one single thing, her showers would be much more enjoyable if Alex were not visible on the other side of the clouded glass. She would also admit that it was very sweet of her to put so much effort in to it, and she looked too damn cute when she slept to be legal. It wouldn't be long now though, Sam had been gone for three days, she should surely have the artefact to bring back Josh.

Josh, that name ripped at her heart ever since he had died, her choice, her presumption, and Josh lay in a morgue. If he refused to accept her apology, she'd take the pistol she had found in Josh's sub basement and turn it on herself. No one would be able to stop her, and things would be better from then on.

Sam walked over to Josh's body in the back of the van, Alex and Clover walked over and helped her lift his corpse, Jerry walked over with a grim look at the girls.

'I want you to be careful, we don't know if this will work and if it does we don't know if it will be Josh brought back.'

Sam looked over at the aged man and said

'We'll bring Josh back Jerry.'

The girls slowly set Josh down on the floor, Sam walked around and set out the five stones, she returned to the centre as a blue dome of energy encapsulated them and a soft voice rang out

'I am the Lady of Stonehenge.'

Slowly, a woman dressed in a shimmering blue robe, long red hair flowing about her feet.

'You wish to return Joshua Steven Harris to life do you not?'

Sam nodded

'I wish for Joshua Steven Harris to be revived.'

A pale light slowly entered Josh's chest and he heaved in life giving air.

'He has returned to the world of the living.'

Sam leaned down to Josh and pulled his unconscious form towards her.

'I sensed within him, a bond between himself and you, Samantha, I believe him to be your soul mate. You two will be bonded in mind, body and soul.'

Sam smiled down at Josh as he slowly opened his eyes, a soft smile fell on to his own face at the sight of Sam smiling at him.

'I have sensed abilities, and attributes, within you all that I have awoken. Joshua, you have the mental strength unknown to most, it can affect the world around you as you will it. Samantha, you can delve in to the minds of any you wish, making them sense what you wish upon them. Alexandra, Your boundless energy and sheer will can spark any fire in the world around you, And Clover, a feline like eyes and ears have served you well, plus your speed of recovery has saved you on many times and will for a long time to come. Remember to embrace your inner beast, for it is a strong force.'

Clover dropped to her knees, her hands reaching to her face as her eyes stung slightly.

'Go now, and be at peace young ones.'

Sam had rarely slept during the week in which Josh was dead and it showed, there were dark bags beneath her eyes, her usually radiant hair was limp and dull, her skin waxy. Josh wasn't much better, even his normally pale skin was white still, and his dark hair limp. Alex looked over her shoulder at the two and smiled, elbowing Clover in the side she gestured behind them with her head.

Sam was lay curled up, leaning on Josh's chest, her head resting on his heart, listing to the strong thud of each thud in her sleep like it were the most soothing lullaby she had ever heard. Josh sat one hand resting in her soft hair, and his other hand resting upon her waist. Clover had to repress a squeal at the cuteness of the scene behind her.

They both noted the peaceful smiles on both of them, and had to repress several more squeals as Josh shifted in his sleep, laying more flat and drawing Sam closer, their legs interlocked and their hands reaching for each other.

Alex and Sam helped Josh through the door and eased him down on to the sofa. Sam dropped down next to him and sighed as Clover and Alex walked over with sodas.

'How are you feeling Josh?'

Josh gratefully took a can and said

'I feel like reheated death, which I technically am.'

Sam sighed as she looked at her own drink.

'What do you think has happened with us? The Lady of Stonehenge spoke in riddles?'

Alex sat up and said

'I think she gave us powers, I can guess she stabilized Josh's telekinesis. I'm guessing that Sam has Telepathy, but what about us?'

Clover looked thoughtfully at Alex for a second and said

'You have something to do with fire. I know that and I have something to do with cats for some reason.'

Josh sighed

'It will clear up in time.'

Clover looked nervously over at Josh as he leaned back in to the sofa.

'I don't blame you Clover.'

The blonde gasped as Josh cast a dark green eye at her.

'You did what you thought would be best, it just went sour.'

'Josh, what I did, it killed you.'

Josh sighed

'So you pulled the trigger?'

'No, but…'

'So you must have made me deflect the shot.'

'I didn't but if I hadn't split up…'

'Then someone else would have been shot at, there are no two ways about this Clover, you didn't kill me, I did.'

'Tell that to Sam.'

'I don't need to, she knows how I feel about this Clover; she doesn't blame you, not any more, so you can take your mind off of my Walther right now, I'm locking that away until I know you are not at risk of blowing your brains out.'

Clover watched as Josh slowly stood up and walked over, wrapping his strong arms around her in a tight hug.

'I don't want to risk loosing someone I see as my little sister Clover. I love you like you're my little sister, and I never blamed you for what happened.'

Josh eased himself in to the Jacuzzi at the villa.

'Man, I can't remember when I was so damn sore.'

Sam walked over and said

'I can imagine, you went through rigor mortis. I've never been so scared and depressed in my life.'

Josh sighed

'I'm sorry I put you through all this Sam. I just wanted you to be safe. I didn't think of what happened to me.'

Josh stood up and walked over to Sam, wrapping his arms around her. A shrill voice cut through the silence.

'Losers in love; how gross.'

Josh smirked as he heard Mandy's nasally voice. He turned to face her, leaving his defined muscles plainly in sight, water slowly running down his stomach.

'Who are you calling 'a looser' Lady Nasal? You're voice makes strangled cats sound soothing.'

Sam laughed as Josh turned away and said

'Would you care to join me?'

A voice cut through the two.

'Would you care to keep your lecherous hands _away_ from my daughter?'

Josh turned around to see an older woman with long, slightly wavy, red hair. Sam gasped slightly

'Mom, what are you doing here?'

Josh turned around and said

'If you'll give me a minute I'll get something on to show off less of my body.'

'You're damn right you will.'

Sam turned to her mother and said

'That's Josh, he's a spy we work with; he transferred here on a temporary basis from the IHPO, England's version of WOOHP.'

Gadby laughed harshly as she crossed her arms.

'Yeah, knock you up and run away.'

Josh walked out and said

'I have two things to say; I'm not that type of guy to either 'knock a girl up' or run off if I did, and it _isn't_ temporary any more. Sue finalized my paper work an hour ago: I'm a full time WOOHP spy now. I pushed it in after recent events.'

Sam smiled at Josh as her mom looked at them in confusion.

'What happened recently that would persuade some one to give up one place for another?'

Josh gestured to the inside

'I think we need somewhere to talk with out interruptions.'

Sam, her mother and Josh walked in to Josh's room. Gadby looked around the red walls, her eyes lingering on a book shelf packed with well read tomes.

'Gadby, you may want to take a seat; this may be a lot to take in for you.'

Sam nodded as she pulled over a chair, Josh taking a seat on the floor, leaning against a wall.

'Roughly a week ago, we were chasing a dangerous treasure hunter, we got split up, Sam and I went one way, while Alex and Clover went another. We turned a corner and…Sam was…she was shot at.'

Sam's mother looked at her daughter in shock

'Are you okay Sam?'

Sam nodded her head mutely

'I wasn't hit. Josh saved me.'

Josh nodded

'While I was with the IHPO I signed up to a test program to give super spies powers, it was by the luck of the draw that I was the only one who kept his sanity or stayed alive. I became a telekinetic, but using my power hurt me. I could do no more then a nudge or two, more then that caused me grave injury. I deflected a bullet heading to Sam's head.'

Sam brushed away a tear and said

'When he did that, it effectively killed him, we rushed him to a hospital, but his injuries were far too great.'

Josh stood up, walking over to Sam and brushing away her tears softly.

'I died of a severe cerebral haemorrhage.'

Sam smiled softly at Josh,

'Yesterday, we got the last relic that could revive Josh, when we did it. His telekinesis was stabilised, and I had telepathy awoken in me Alex and Clover have powers, but we don't know what they have fully.'

Josh slowly grabbed Sam's hand as he said

'It also deemed us soul mates, and bound us to each other in a very strong and permanent connection. We know it allows us to share memories all the time. We even share knowledge. That has brought Sam up to my level.'

Gadby sat up and said

'Wait a minute, you're smarter then Sam?'

Sam laughed slightly

'No, I know what he knows and he knows what I know, effectively, I hold almost every title Josh holds, and can do most of what he can.'

Sam leaned against Josh as he said

'We're smart enough to _teach_ at most universities, and drive anything with an engine that moves.'

Sam smiled as Josh slowly wrapped his arm around her back.

'I hope you don't think this connection means you need to sleep with each other in the foreseeable future?'

Josh laughed,

'We haven't even kissed all that much yet, we slept _next_ to each other in the back of the car yesterday, but besides that, I've been either too _dead_ or too damn sore. Hell, I could barely walk on my own earlier, and as I've said, I'm not the type to so casually sleep with a girl, even if we love each other, I'm waiting until we are married in the eyes of the law before I even _think_ of that and for when we are older.'

Gadby laughed

'You make it sound like you're unofficially married already.'

Sam laughed

'That's because we are.'

Gadby stood up and yelled

'WHAT?'

Alex and Clover leaned back on the sofa, telling stories of missions to their mothers when they hear a yell of

'WHAT?'

Clover and Alex burst out laughing and said to each other

'They told her.'

The parents look on in confusion

'Told her what?'

Clover smiled

'It's a long story we don't have the liberty of telling you, it's for Sam and Josh alone.'

Sam looked over at her mother in worry, the older woman was breathing heavily.

'We told you mom, the binding is like marriage.'

Josh walked over and said

'Do you want me to get you something to drink?'

Gadby just nodded and Josh walked out, instantly she turned to Sam and said

'Can he support you Sam?'

Sam looked on in shock.

'He earns more then you from _one_ pay cheque; he earns four million from the Royal Air Force, and eight million from IHPO.'

Gadby leant back again at the figures a seventeen year old raked in when it hit her.

'Wait, did you say RAF?'

Josh walked in and said

'She did. The IHPO super spies all receive a Commission from the reigning monarch. We earn promotions from achievements instead of over time served. I carry the rank of Air Chief Marshall. There is only one rank above that, which is rarely awarded these days.'

Sam leaned back against the wall as Josh handed her a soda.

'I know this is a lot to take in, but I love Sam, and we are together, and you'll have to accept that one day, I'll be your son in law.'

Josh sighed contentedly as he leaned back, Sam leaning against his shoulder a book in his hands, when a scream ripples through the house. Alex rushed out of the kitchen with flames licking around her hand. Josh leapt up with Sam as Clover rushed over, grabbing Alex by the shoulders and guiding her to the sink as Josh turned on the water and Sam grabbed a cloth. Clover shrieked in pain as the flame caught her face and slammed her hand down on the burn.

'What happened, Alex?'

Alex breathed in and said

'I…I don't know, my hand just caught fire!'

Josh walked over and said

'Let me have a look at it Alex.'

Josh gently peeled away the wet fabric and gasped.

'There's no burn.'

Josh ran his finger over the top of her hand, the skin smooth and unharmed

'It's a bit warmer then normal. How do you feel Alex?'

'I feel just fine.'

Josh looked thoughtful for a few moments and said

'Do you mind if I run a few tests on you Alex?'

Alex sat nervously by Josh's computer in the sub basement as he tapped away at his screen.

'I've found out what's going on with you.'

'What is it Josh?'

Josh turned to look at Alex and said

'You have pyrokinesis.'

'Is that bad?'

Josh chuckled

'You can control fire Alex. If you practise with it carefully, it will become invaluable to you.'

Sam turned to Clover and said

'Did you get burnt earlier Clover?'

Clover shook her head

'I thought I did, I felt the heat and even smelt the burnt skin. I'm not burnt though so I guess not.'

Sam looked thoughtful for a second and turned to Josh, talking away in Russian.

'Josh, I think Clover might be a fast healer.'

Josh nodded

'You're right, but I think there's more to it.'

Clover groaned.

'I hate it when you guys do that, only you two know Russian here.'

Josh chuckled

'Sorry about that, Sam has a bit of a theory about you Clover. I need to test it, but it may hurt, do you trust me?'

Clover nodded as Josh walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a long curving Japanese blade, he spins around and cuts open Clovers cheek, before she can realise what had happened they all watched in amazement as the skin knitted itself together.

'I'll send a sample of blood off to IHPO to get it tested.'

Sam smiled as she watched Josh walk by, he leaned down and kissed her before walking on by to go shower, Jerry's face appears on the screen and he smiled.

'I have the results in of Clover's blood test. She has a fifty percent merge with feline DNA. The healing is present and according to this report from IHPO, not only will you have more feline attributes and senses, but you may be able to transform fully or partially in to any form of cat. We may need to do more testing though.'

Clover groaned as she buried her face in a cushion, Sam however, cut Jerry off.

'Don't worry Jerry, Josh is having the last tech from his program to run more thorough tests. They kept all the equipment after the head researcher was killed when one of the last volunteers blew up, and I do mean a true explosion, comparable to his one ninety kilo weight in TNT.'

Clover just shuddered as Jerry vanished from the screen.

'You know, I'll never get used to this whole, mind link thing with Josh and you. It freaks me out that you both know everything about each other.'

Sam giggled as she vaulted over the back of the sofa and grabbed a soda.

'It's more then that Clover: I like everything Josh likes, and he likes everything I like.'

Clover looked at the red head in confusion.

'What does that mean?'

Sam chugged down her drink before looking at Clover.

'Things are still up in the air at the moment, hence my rather unusual actions as of late; but I can tell you that there is an Indian Princess that I would very willingly kiss, amongst other things. Josh acted as her body guard last year, and she was far from shy with her body, and let's not mention how Josh had to stand guard in the corner of the room as she bathed. He ended up with quite an attraction to her, which I now share.'

Clover's jaw dropped as the words sunk in.

'What about Josh?'

Sam smirked as she tossed her can in to the recycling bin.

'He was sat watching TV earlier when that advert came on with the underwear model I always drooled over, and he thought he was, and I quote "A damn fine hunk of man meat"'

Clover grinned as she got a far away look in her eyes

'Oh, how hot would it be to see Josh and that model kiss? So, does that mean that you and Josh are…?'

Sam nodded as she sat down.

'Josh and I are pretty much bisexual now.'

Josh and Sam sighed with a hint of frustration as they lay in Sam's bed, Josh lay above the covers as Sam rested her head on his chest. The peace was ripped asunder, however, by a gut wrenching scream and heart breaking pain filled sobs.

Josh and Sam were on their feet in an instant, running to the source of the sound. Sam barrelled through the door way to see Alex holding Clover as she sobbed. Josh walked in to sight and Clover leapt to her feet, running at the taller man and wrapping her arms around his waist. Josh lifted her up with ease and held her in a hug as she cried. Alex looked over with a sad face.

'It's been like this every night since your accident Josh. It got so bad that we have slept in the sub basement.'

Josh sighed as he looked at the worn out Alex.

'You had best get some sleep Alex, I'll stay with her.'

After a second of consideration, Alex nodded and walked out of the room. Sam looked at Josh, holding the now fast asleep Clover in his arms.

'I'll get some blankets Josh, we can get comfy downstairs, since I don't think she'll be letting go just yet.'

Alex tossed and turned in her bed, finally sitting up with an aggravated sigh. She climbed out of her bed and cursed under her breath before heading out to get a drink. She stopped as she walked in to the living room, spotting the large shape in the faint light provided by the moon. Sam lay with her head on Josh's chest, a soft smile on her face as Clover clung to Josh's side like he was her life line, tearstains evident on her face as her head rested on his arm. She turned to leave but a low voice stopped her in her tracks.

'What's the matter Alex?'

The soft baritone stopped her in her tracks.

'I didn't realise you were awake Josh.'

Josh chuckled quietly.

'I may be a changed man, but I will always have trouble with sleep, unlike these two.'

Alex giggled quietly as she looked at her blonde friend.

'I think this is the most peaceful they have both been since we lost you Josh.'

Josh sighed as he wrapped his arms around each girl in a gentle hug.

'After what they went through, they deserve it. So do you Alex, I know what you did for Clover when she was suicidal. You are a very good friend Alex, a good friend and a brilliant person. I'm proud to call you my little sister.'

Alex gaped at Josh, her jaw almost dislocated.

'I think I like the new you Josh. You're much more open then you used to be.'

Josh smiled warmly at her.

'I imagine, Alex that you didn't sleep as much as you normally do this last week either.'

Alex nodded as she yawned.

'I'd usually be too worried about Clover to sleep much, so I'd catch an hour or two from time to time. Now that I know she's safe though, I just can't settle.'

Josh chuckled quietly as he gestured gently with the arm Clover had claimed as her pillow.

'Try and get some sleep down here with us then, you need it I bet.'

Alex grinned as she walked over and curled up next to Clover, relaxing and enjoying the warmth her two friends provided.

Sam stretched out with a yawn as she slowly opened her eyes, she didn't see her room as she had expected, instead, she saw the living room, and two arms lay across Josh's stomach.

'Good morning Beautiful.'

Sam looked up in to Josh's dark green eyes with a soft smile.

'Should I be jealous Josh?'

Josh chuckled quietly as he looked at the other two girls, Clover had snuggled deep in to his side, a content smile as one arm lay across his stomach and the other wrapped around her stomach and gently held Alex's whose arm was draped over her side and the other wrapped underneath Clover. Sam smiled as she looked at her friends before smirking at Josh.

'Oh this makes me wish I had a camera on me, this is perfect blackmail, and they look just too cute together.'

Clover blushed as she looked over at Josh, sat reading one of his books, he sighed before putting his book down and walking over.

'You can stop blushing Clover, so you claimed my arm as a pillow after doing your best to knock me on my ass and cried, it's been a hard time on you and you needed comfort, I offered and you accepted.'

Clover sighed as she looked at her soda, none of them liked the way Clover was acting, dressed in a shirt she stole off Josh and a pair of baggy jeans, her eyes full of sadness.

'It's just, embarrassing Josh. Although I stepped aside for Sam to be with you, I still like you that way.'

Josh sighed as he sat next to the girl.

'Clover, I know how you must feel, but you know that we couldn't have worked out like that, but I want you to not see me as a guy. Look at me like I'm your older brother, because that's what I want to be with you and Alex. I care for you both, love you both, in a different way then I do with Sam, but that's still a very good thing.'

Clover smiled sadly as she stood up, kissed Josh on the cheek and flicked her hair.

'I'll just let you think over what you missed out on Josh.'

The pair laughed softly as Clover walked away, stopping by the counter she turned and smiled at Josh.

'Josh, I think I like the new you. You were way too uptight before.'

Josh laughed as he stood up.

'I like the new me as well. It feels good to laugh properly.'

Clover grinned at him

'It's good to have you like this…big bro.'

Josh smiled as he got up and walked back to his book.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well, The Transfer Arc is over and done with, the next arc is called The Bond Arc and will be upp soon enough.


	8. Bond Arc

**Gifts**

Josh leaned against the wall on the roof of the Villa a phone held to his ear

'Did you get the materials?'

A mumbled voice reached Josh from his phone as the sound of someone walking up rang out.

'What are you up to Josh?'

Sam walked out smiling slightly

'I was just organising something I don't want any of you finding out about just yet, at least not all of you.'

Sam smiled as she walked closer

'You mean I can find out what you're up to?'

A grin slid on to his face.

'It depends on what I get off you.'

Sam beamed as she said

'How about I give you a kiss for your information?'

Josh and Sam leaned against each other when Gadby walked up.

'Sam, Josh, there's a woman here that says she has business with you.'

Josh looked over with a smile.

'Okay Gadby.'

Josh and the two red heads walk down to the living area and he smiled at the woman

'Hey Sue.'

Susan turned and smiled at her son and Sam.

'Hello Josh, I'm here to tell you about a recent pay rise. As you know IHPO pay for all work or accidents you are in while on the job. The level of injury you went through has a ten million pound pay rise. Now girls, due to your selfless actions to revive our best spy, the board of directors at IHPO are offering you all positions within IHPO, they will be much like Josh's, who will stay here working for WOOHP but still getting an IHPO pay cheque, obviously, you are all going to have to select an area of the armed forces to be in.'

Josh groaned

'Did you _have_ to advertise that I earn several million a year?'

Susan looked at Josh and said

'They didn't know?'

'Only Sam and Gadby knew.'

Susan looked at Clover, her jaw resting upon the floor.

'I'll entrust you to teach them smart ways to save their pay cheques.'

Sam perused through Josh's collection of books, her hands running along the spines. Each book was well read, with creased spines and folded pages, while a lot of the books were in foreign languages, there was plenty of choice for her.

'You knew about us joining IHPO didn't you Josh.'

It was not a question. Josh looked up from his own book.

'I spent most of last night going over the paperwork and arguing with Sue over Clover. Sue was dead set against allowing her to join and she can be very stubborn.'

Sam sighed as she pulled out one of the books.

'I know that, thanks to you, I don't hate Clover for what happened, and I know why I blamed her, but it still hurts Josh.'

Josh placed his book by his side and cupped Sam's hands.

'I know how you feel Sam. Clover is more then just your best friend; she's like your sister. So when her actions lead us in to the situation where the end result was two dead bodies, it's going to hurt. You can get over it though Sam. I did after all.'

Josh walked in to the living area and said

'Girls, Jerry is inducting me in to WOOHP officially in a few days, and I can't believe I'm saying this but; I'm sending you all to a tailor.'

Clover jumped to her feet and cheered

'We need jewellery too.'

'That can wait, trust me.'

Sam walked out of a room to see Josh stood holding three some what large boxes.

'Are they what you sorted out for us a few days back?'

Josh nodded and said

'I think they'll go down nicely, it all came from my private stores.'

Alex walked out and said

'What've you got there Josh?'

Josh grinned

'It's my way of saying thank you, although I'm not giving them to you until Clover is here.'

Ten minutes later Clover walked out and smiled

'Josh, if you weren't with Sam, I'd so be after you; buying us all a hand made dress that costs several thousand dollars is a sure fire way to the heart of a girl like me.'

Josh laughed nervously

'I guess the next bit won't make me any less desirably then?'

Josh handed the girls one of the boxes each, slowly the girls eased open the boxes, and their jaws dropped. Sam looked up at a grinning Josh as she lifted up a delicate necklace.

'All but the boxes came from my personal collection. I had them all made a few days ago by a jewellers in Paris.'

Sam looked at her platinum necklace in awe, the pendent holding a large emerald, to match her eyes, flanked by two diamonds. Clover looked at her own necklace, much alike Sam's necklace, but devoid of the diamonds and carrying a ruby that matched her spy suit in place of an emerald.

'These are amazing Josh.'

'Thank you Clover, although the work wasn't done by me. I just handed over the materials.'

Alex lifted out her own necklace, obsidian held within the pendant to match her hair.

'Why do you have platinum and these stones Josh?'

'It's safer to store money in other forms, also the more that's bought adds to the value, I bought less Platinum with my first million then you will be able to, which means I'll make more when I sell it.'

Josh walked over to Sam, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

'Listen Sam, Tomorrow is my induction in to WOOHP and I was wondering if we could, go for a meal later tonight?'

Sam smiled warmly at her boyfriend.

'I don't see a problem with that Josh. Do you have an idea where you want to go?'

Josh smiled as he sat next to Sam leaning over to whisper in her ear.

'Are you serious Josh, you need a reservation to get a table there?'

Josh laughed

'I pulled the old rank trick on them, an Air Chief Marshal made the reservation.'

Sam laughed as she leant on Josh.

Sam looked at herself in the mirror, the dress Josh paid for, a soft red to match her hair, which cascades over her bare shoulders, with gold accents around the entire length giving the dress an ethereal shimmer, the pendant of her necklace resting upon her porcelain skin catching the light within it's beautifully formed shape. Alex walked in to see Sam.

'Wow Sam, you're going to knock off Josh's head when he sees you!'

Sam smiled at her friend

'What are you and Clover going to do while Josh and I are out?'

Alex grinned

'We're going to have a movie night. You and Josh just go and have a great time. I know he will when he sees you.'

Sam stood in the hall way, Alex and Clover gushing over her dress. Josh walked in and smiled

'You look amazing Sam, although I expected nothing less from you.'

Sam and her small fan club turn to look at Josh, and their jaws drop. Josh stood before them, his long hair pulled back in a pony tail, dressed in his RAF dress uniform, his shoes polished to a mirror finish, the brass buttons on his tunic gleaming in the light.

'Wow Josh, What's with the uniform? I'm not complaining or anything.'

Josh laughed as he walked over

'I told you; an Air Chief Marshal made the reservation, I can't turn up in just in a civilian suit now can I? I have to be dressed to the nines in my number ones.'

Clover walked over and said

'You have one ten at least Josh.'

Josh took Sam by the hand and said

'May I have the honour, my dear, of accompanying the most splendid and enchanting figure that dare tread this earth?'

Alex and Clover giggled at Josh, admiring the sweet talk, even if it weren't directed at them.

'Oh, rest assured, good sir, any honour in this will be mine at accompanying such a silver tongued and handsome gentleman as yourself.'

Josh and Sam walk over to the door of a large up scale restaurant when Mandy's nasal voice cuts through the sweet atmosphere.

What are you two nerds doing here, and what are you wearing Josh?'

Josh and Sam turn to face Mandy and Josh laughed slightly.

'Wow, I didn't know you were so stupid as to not recognise the purpose of going to a restaurant.'

Mandy spluttered and said

'You can't afford to go here though, not even I can.'

Sam laughed slightly

'Josh isn't poor Mandy. He probably makes more then your mom.'

Josh grinned as he pulled Sam closer

'You are supposed to talk to officers with respect Mandy, even a simple civvi like you. If you are quite done displaying your ignorance, Sam and I are on a date.'

At one in the morning, Sam and Josh walked back in to the villa, smiling happily at each other.

'I had a great night Josh.'

Josh placed his hands softly on Sam's waist, leaning in and placing a soft and tender yet lingering kiss upon her lips.

'I love you Sam.'

Sam blushed as she leaned against Josh, his arms encircling her waist.

'Now if that isn't 'aww' worthy, I don't know what is. Do you Alex?'

Alex laughed as Josh swore in foreign languages, Sam giggled and said

'I'm off to change. We can watch a movie when I get down.'

Clover stood up yawning

'I can't, I'm beat. I'll see you all in the morning.'

Alex yawned widely

I think I can make one more movie.'

Sam looked at Josh who smiled

'You don't even need to ask.'

Sam and Josh lean against each other as they watched a movie, Alex leant against the arm of the sofa sleeping, faint snores coming from her. Sam looked over and stifled a laugh. Curious at what Sam found funny, Josh looked over and laughed quietly.

'I'll get her to bed Sam. You might as well go too, even if it's to try for some sleep.'

Sam nodded, placing a soft kiss upon his lips as he lifted Alex with his telekinesis.

'You had best try and get some sleep too Josh. Tomorrow is a big day.'

It was more then evident to the assembled group that Josh was nervous. He was constantly tugging at his suit, adjusting his tie and his eyes darting around, looking for an escape. He reached in to his jacket and felt the reassuring bulge resting there, a muscular man dressed in an immaculate navy uniform walked over.

'Well, I must admit it; I never thought the IHPO spy infamous for being emotionless would run off and join WOOHP because he fell in love with one of the spies.'

Josh chuckled.

'Well John. You've only known me, for what; Two years? I'm capable of shocking people who've known me for ten years.'

John let out a booming laugh.

'Josh, you and I fought out of that hell hole in Kuwait last year, we know each other better then most.'

Josh snorted again.

'John, I know I can still shock people, even you.'

'Willing to put money on that Lad?'

'Ten K says I manage to shock you within a week.'

John grinned and shook Josh's hand enthusiastically.

Sam, Alex and Clover smile happily as Jerry hands over a WOOHP medal, Susan stood over to one side, a faint tear and smile visible on her face. Josh faced the crowd and smiled, although his eyes fell upon Sam within a second. His smile softened and his eyes shone. He ran over and placed a passionate kiss upon her lips which left more then a few people blushing. Josh reached in to his pocket and he withdrew a small box and dropped to one knee.

'Samantha Kaitlin Simpson, will you marry me?'

Sam's jaw dropped as she processed what Josh was doing, but the second it did finally click, she pulled him up, and kissed him passionately.

'Yes I will Josh.'

Alex and Clover watch happily as Josh eased on Sam's engagement ring

'Well he didn't wait did he Clover?'

Clover smiled as she watches the couple kiss again

'Josh is madly in love with her Alex. I've been expecting this since they were bonded.'

Sam looked at the ring on her finger with a huge smile. It was a simple yet elegant ring of Platinum, a diamond rested in the centre of five smaller diamonds, forming a star. A large man with messy blonde hair peaking out from beneath his white topped officer's hat walked over and clapped Josh on the shoulder.

'I should know to never bet against you Josh, I'll wire the ten grand later. It sure isn't going to be the same without you on my wing any more. I am eager to go back on standard missions though, as nice as the WOOHP chick we had in your place, she was no you.'

Josh just chuckled.

'John, when have you ever beaten me at something? Sam, this is John Thornton, one of my old team mates, and someone who mistakenly believed he knew all there is to know about me.'

John smiled as he shook Sam's hand.

'I must say this: you have broken the hearts of a lot of young women working at IHPO, some of them would do anything for Josh to even look at them.'

Sam smiled as she watched Josh sat talking with her mom over pizza. Susan sat next to Gadby, emotions were playing across her face blatantly for the first time she had seen. A single thought slid through her mind

'One day, I'll be Mrs Samantha Kaitlin Harris-Simpson.'

Josh looked over with a smile, a soft shine in his eyes. He knew what she was thinking about.

Sam leaned against the edge of the roof, Josh walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her small frame.

'One day, we will be Mr and Mrs Harris-Simpson.'

Sam smiled as she leaned back against his warm chest, feeling the soft yet strong thud of his heart through the taut muscles of his chest. Eventually the couple walked back inside, sitting on the sofa, where they soon slid in to sleep.

Josh slowly opened his eyes, smiling as he felt a small and soft weight on his chest. A soft warmth against his hand, he looked down upon Sam, sleeping against his chest, admiring the way her hair feathered out beneath her and the pale radiance she held in the morning light.

'Oh, I see Dark Prince Charming is awake.'

Josh turned his head and grinned at Clover

'What time is it?'

Clover smiled

'It's seven, I suggest you wake Sam up, we have school later. I can tell you this Romeo; the geeks aren't going to like you. Sam is both smart and beautiful. That ring on her finger will be noted, and a geek swarm will happen on you.'

Josh chuckled slightly, the deep rumbling making Sam snuggle in to his chest

'I'm sure I can get my way out of them, I'm technically one of them remember.'

Clover laughed slightly

'Now get lost Clover, I've got to wake up Sam.'

Clover walked off laughing as Josh roused the sleeping red head.

Sam looked at the doors of Beverly Hills High School nervously, the students were one of two things; vain or perceptive. People like Mandy and her satellites will spot the diamond ring upon her finger within seconds for the very look of it and whether it matches the rest of her outfit. Some one like Arnold, who is a very sharp young man, would spot the ring as unusual for a person who rarely, if ever, wore rings. He would surely pick up on what type of ring it was as well as the finger it was on. Josh slipped his hand in to hers, smiling softly

'Who do you think will realise first, Arnold or Mandy?'

Sam laughed slightly

'I reckon Arnold will realise or ask one of us first.'

Josh grinned looking at the Alex and Clover.

'I hope you remember what Sam said: If this slips from either of you, she'll wipe your mind and I'll make you walk around in my _darkest_ clothes.'

The pair nod silently and the four make their way in to school.

Josh walked over to his locker when a voice issued from next to him

'Josh, I happened to notice a ring upon Sam's left ring finger. She isn't foolish enough to wear a normal ring there, so would you like to explain it to me, for some reason, Alex and Clover are silent on the matter.'

Josh smiled as he looks at the ginger haired young man next to him

'I thought you would've picked up on a diamond ring on her ring finger.'

'I have a theory. I just need to validate it.'

Josh laughed slightly as he pulled his gym bag out.

'What is that theory exactly?'

'That Sam has gotten engaged. If that is true, I must congratulate whoever did it. They are the better man then I.'

Josh sighed as he leaned against his locker

'It isn't a question of the better man Arnold. It's a question of placement. I was in a better position to get with her then you.'

Arnold sighed heavily, his shoulders drooping

'You're a very lucky man Josh, Sam is smart and amazingly beautiful. I wish I were in your place.'

A harsh voice cuts through the two young men

'What's this _Arni_, wishing you were a big gay Goth instead of a weedy little nerd?'

Josh laughed as he looked at the insulter

'I'm not gay, and we'll be in better positions in a few years time Jordan, I have a phrase you will be saying a lot; "Do you want fries with that?" I suggest you leave.'

Jordan.'

The star football player swung a hard fist at Josh, who surprisingly stopped the strike.

'Jordan, I really do suggest you leave before you get up staged, these clothes hide a lot.'

Jordan stepped back from Josh, only to aim a punch at Arnold. A thump rang out, shortly followed by the thud of an unconscious body hitting the floor.

People stood around in awe, Josh had just defended Arnold from a punch, which resulted in the star football player lay on the floor, a bruise already blossoming on his chin. Sam walked over with Clover and Alex and said

'What did you do Josh?'

Josh grinned sheepishly

'I stopped a good man from being hurt. Isn't that right Arnold?'

Josh grinned inwardly as he listened to the young man stutter under such a compliment, finally he managed to say

'Josh, Sam, I offer you my congratulations.'

Sam smiled warmly at Arnold

'Thank you Arnold. I knew you would pick up on it before Mandy would, and I am glad you did.'

Josh walked over and says

'We've got gym now, so let's get a move on.'

Sam laughed at a story Alex was telling her when that insufferably nasal voice cut through.

'What's with the ring Sam, it looks cheap and that must be glass.'

Sam snorted as she looked at Mandy.

'I happen to know what made this Mandy. It's a damn sight more then what you think, and it's also something you won't get.'

Mandy laughed her obnoxious laugh.

'As if Sam, if I don't get myself one, I'm sure my Mom or Dad will.'

Sam just shook her head is despair.

'This isn't a ring you get for yourself or a parent gives you Mandy. Only one person can give you a ring like this.'

Mandy, never the brightest spark looked at Sam with confusion in her eyes.

'Who can give it to you?'

Sam's green eyes took a far away and dreamy look as a soft smile slid on to her face.

'You are given it by someone who loves you.'

Josh walked in to the changing room, pulling away his shirt and reaching in to his locker, he stopped when Arnold ran past him. Josh turned to look at the way Arnold came from and saw three grinning jocks

'You know, it isn't fair to pick on some one weaker then you.'

The tallest of the three, a jock also by the name of Josh, saunters over with a grin.

'Why are you standing up for that nerd? You're not like him.'

Josh laughed slightly

'I'm nothing like you either. Does that mean I can beat you to a pulp?'

A jock by the name of Aaron walked over cracking his knuckles

'Do you honestly think you can take us all on?'

Josh chuckled and turned to face the three fully, exposing his chiselled muscles

'I don't _think_ I can take you all in a fight…I _know_ I can.'

Arnold leaned dejectedly against a tree, a sigh escaping from him as Josh and Sam walk over.

'Arnold, follow us.'

The young man looked up as Josh spoke to him. Sam gasped at his face, his left eye was swollen shut, his glasses broken and lips swollen and cut open.

'We'll get you an ice pack for those Arnold.'

Arnold follows the two to their car and they drive him to their house.

Josh walked in to the living room, handing over an ice pack to the young beaten man.

'I've got a solution to your current problem Arnold, it won't be a quick and easy way out, but we can help you.'

Sam handed Arnold a soda and said

'We can help you learn how to defend yourself Arnold.'

Arnold laughed mirthlessly

'I'm weak, how could I take them on?'

Josh grinned

'Well, depending on what style Sam uses, she could easily kick my ass. Strength isn't vital Arnold, I thought you of all people would understand that one thing doesn't mean you are going to win or loose. Muscle mass will come with working out with us any way, and we can make sure you don't drop in the world of academia.'

Josh looked at Arnold harshly

'I have to warn you though, we are both task masters, and it will be painful.'

Arnold sighed

'If it means people will stop beating me up, I'm in.'

Arnold stood on a grassy slope on the outskirts of Beverly Hills. Josh walked over with only a pair of baggy sweat pants on. Sam walked out with her own form fitting outfit on and they said

'Arnold, one of the key things with Martial Arts isn't power, it's flexibility.'

Arnold nodded slightly

'I'm somewhat flexible already.'

Josh laughed slightly and Sam said

'Can you do this then?'

Sam dropped down in to the splits, a grin upon her face. Arnold shook his head and said

'I don't know if a guy can do that.'

Josh coughed slightly

'We can do the splits.'

Josh slid down in to a flat split.

'You need to be flexible to do this, and we're going to work on that.'

Arnold breathed heavily as he dropped down on the grass.

'You did well Arnold, much better then I expected.'

Josh sat next to Arnold, passing him a bottle of cold water.

I've got one last lesson before we go, and you are in luck. It's just a talk.'

Josh looked out over the city before them.

'I know some people say that there is fighting and then there is fighting dirty. That, however, is bullshit. There is fighting to win and nothing more. There are no cheap shots, only ones you opponent won't take. If anyone goes to hurt you, go for weak points; The groin, fingers, eyes, the nose, the mouth, kidneys and the Solar Plexus. Sam will teach you a very painful strike that has very little force behind it soon, but in the mean time: get a knee in their balls and get to me as fast as you can. It may not be the most noble of tactics, but I'll take a donkey kick to the balls if it doesn't work.'

Arnold just nodded as he sipped his water, clearly deep in thought and worn out. Sam walked over and sat beside Arnold.

'I sure don't envy you Arnold, tomorrow you are going to feel every bit of this.'

Arnold groaned as he opened his eyes the next morning. His entire body felt stiff and sore, despite that though, he forced himself out of bed and ran through the series of stretches that Sam had shown him. The gentle muscle work eased the dull pain and he got about getting ready for his day.

* * *

**Authors note:** Here we are, the first part of the second arc. From here things will get darker.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time to go to London**

Josh walked out of his room and said

'Sam, Clover Alex, I just got some word from Sue. We need to go to London.'

Sam smiled as Alex and Clover cheered.

'What are we going for?'

Jerry's face appeared on the TV.

'You're going to collect your Commissions. After all that has happened recently, we're giving you a three week vacation, we are just sorting you out with a place to stay.'

Josh walked over and said

'I've got that covered Jerry. I own a place in London. I just need you to organise a flight for us.'

Sam leaned back in her seat and sighed contentedly.

'It's been a while since I was in a plane not flown by one of my friends, or my fiancé.'

Josh chuckled slightly as he drank a cup of coffee.

'It's the same here, I didn't even fly commercial when I came over. I flew myself over in a little IHPO scram jet.'

Sam leaned against Josh's shoulder as Clover looked over the back of her chair.

'Didn't you say there was something you had to do when we get to London?'

Josh nodded

'I got a call from a contact of mine who works in the RAF, he said he had some news that he couldn't tell me over the phone. While you all get sorted out in my apartment and I go and talk to the head of JARIC.'

Sam packed away the last of her clothes as Josh walked in flustered.

'We're collecting your Commissions and uniforms later, and tomorrow, we have to get you all a side arm.'

Sam looked up with a worried face.

'What do we need a gun for?'

Josh walked over to a computer set off to one side and switched on both monitors

'A very vindictive spy killer has escaped, IHPO have him on a "Run on sight" rating. Every spy who has met him has been killed, except Sue and myself, but since he's back on the radar, that puts us all at risk.'

An image appeared on the screen,

'This is the most up to date picture I can get of him. It was taken three weeks ago near my Manchester apartment. We need to get some firearms because he's too dangerous to detain, if we do get the chance, we've got orders to terminate him.'

Clover walked in just as Josh finished his explanation.

'You mean we may have to kill some one?'

Josh nodded grimly

'It's not what I want to do, but if this guy comes after us, our lives are in grave danger, this guy doesn't do a double tap to the back of the head, he tortures you, mutilates you, and when you are begging to be killed, he puts you out of your misery.'

Josh stood by a car, clad in his dress uniform, Sam walked over clad in a similar uniform.

'I see you're ready. I never thought I'd see Alex and Clover in a uniform that isn't skin tight'

Sam smiled as she brushed down her skirt

'Yeah, and I never thought I'd see us all in the British military. It was funny seeing Clover weep in despair at her uniform.'

Josh grinned as he brushed his Wedgewood shirt.

'Well, what branches are they?'

Sam grinned.

'Alex is joining the Army, Clover picked the Navy. I guess Clover expected something like our own countries officer's uniform, not the dark stuff she has.'

Alex and Clover walked over in their own uniforms. Clover looked around nervously.

'Are you sure we'll be allowed to carry guns around with us in to any where?'

Josh nodded as he opened the door of his car for Sam, who smiled warmly, kissing him on the cheek, before she climbed in.

'We're all military officers now, and high ranking ones at that Clover, we're permitted to carry a gun in public. It has to be hidden for obvious reasons when you aren't in uniform, just always have your identification.'

Josh walked in to a room, rifles lining the walls in cages. He returned a sharp salute and said

'Ladies, this is the armourer of RAF Brampton: Sergeant Jonathan Wilkes, Sergeant, these are Air Chief Marshal Samantha Simpson, Admiral Clover Vaughn and General Alexandra Morrison.'

'Sir, with the recent reappearance of known spy killer, Tobias Horvitz, you are all being issued a side arm. It was thought, due to your situation that an easily concealable weapon would be best suited and so we are issuing you with the Glock twenty six, it uses a standard nine by nineteen millimetre round, a standard magazine will fit ten rounds and is very easy to conceal, we are also providing you with hollow points.'

Josh picked up one of the pistols, pulling the slide back and saying

'Can we get on to a range and try these out. This lot haven't handled fire arms in a while.'

Jonathan nodded as Sam walked over to the table and picked up her own pistol, grabbing one more and passing it over to Clover as Josh handed Alex her own.

'We'll be down on range twice a week firing four hundred rounds each, we need to be accurate, by the time we return to America, I want you all to be able to pop out the eyes of the target at twenty five metres.'

Josh looked out over the London cityscape; a pensive look on his face, Sam walked over and rested her hand on her shoulder.

'Are you okay Josh, you seem a bit curious about something?'

Josh smiled at Sam and said

'My eyes used to be a bottle green. My left eye is sea foam green now. I think our bonding goes beyond what we know Sam. I want to try something if you are okay with it?'

Sam nodded and took a seat next to him as he closed his eyes.

'Sam, I want you to look to the part of you that reminds you of me. When you've found it, tell me.'

Sam nodded and closed her own eyes

'I've got it Josh.'

Josh smiled and said

'Okay Sam, I'm going to try something, I don't know if it will work though.'

Clover walked in to the living room she looked at the window and saw Sam and Josh sat facing each other with there eyes closed.

'Sam, I want you to open your eyes.'

Clover fell over in shock as the words came from Sam's mouth, only it wasn't her voice. Josh's eyes open and he said

'What's going on Josh, why can I see myself?'

Sam smiled, only it's Josh

'We can switch between our bodies Sam; our souls can switch between each other.'

Sam shuddered as her right eye swirled slightly and faded back to the sea foam green. Clover walked over with a grin

'You two are so cool.'

Alex leaned back in her seat.

'How are we going to get home, we can't exactly board a normal flight with guns can we?'

Josh groaned

'We can, but it would take months for the paper work to go through, and we need to be back in Beverly Hills in two days. WOOHP are organising a jet for us to go back in, no customs, no check in, and we can keep our weapons.'

Sam walked over and said

'Remember you two, we need to keep our side arms on your person at all times. I suggest you get some sleep, we're moving out at oh four hundred.'

Sam sighed as she swirled her drink looking out over the cityscape. Her mind was abuzz with activity. Ever since she and Josh had bonded, she held some of his memories. However, she was starting to notice more sliding in, it was a gradual process, but she was able to tell you what it was like growing up as a boy in a town south of Manchester. A soft shuffling caught her wandering mind.

'So, you've noticed it too.'

Josh stepped in to the light provided by the moon.

'Who am I kidding? I know you've noticed it too.'

Sam sighed as Josh walked towards the fridge.

'There's no beer in there.'

Josh swore softly.

'My thoughts exactly; a bit of an unusual taste for a girl who never really wanted to drink alcohol.'

'You know, it really hit me how much you and I are being affected when you used military time, something you've never done before.'

Josh sat down and looked out of the window.

'You probably know that I'm a bit scared right now Sam.'

'Yeah, I can't get any real reason behind it at the moment though.'

Josh sighed, his bi tonal eyes looking out of the expansive windows.

'I'm afraid that: when I have no secrets from you Sam, that you'll believe me to be a monster.'

Sam walked over and set herself down in Josh's lap, her arms wrapping around his neck.

'Josh, I will never think of you as a monster. I know that you have taken lives, but do you know what tells me that you are still human?'

Josh looked at Sam, his eyes dark.

'You regret each and every one of those lives. Josh, I could never think of the man I want to spend the rest of my life with as anything less then a human being.'

Josh slowly wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and gave her a soft smile.

'Thank you, for the reality check. I guess…'

'You've been too enclosed, only letting the bare minimum in? I'd say so too. Any way, as comfortable as I am right now…'

'I think we had best try and get a bit more sleep huh.'

Sam just giggled as she eased herself out of Josh's lap and gave him a soft kiss before they separated for their bedrooms.

Josh slowly opened his eyes and looked around his room, only to find that it was Sam's room.

'Damn it.'

Josh stood up and walked out, heading to his own room, where his own body was.

'Sam, open up.'

Sam opened the door and cursed

'Oh damn it.'

Josh nodded and walked in.

'It's so weird waking up and finding that I now inhabit the body of my fiancée. I'm sure you understand, after all, I'm looking at myself…Hang on, do…do I feel a breeze?'

Sam blushed as Josh laughed

'Maybe you should have joined the Marines, you and the Commandos have something in common.'

Josh chuckled at the soft blush on his own face.

'I'd like my own body back so I can get showered and dressed Sam.'

Sam laughed slightly

'Aww and I wanted to undress you.'

Josh chuckled

'Tit for Tat my dear; you undress me, and I would do the very same thing for this body.'

'I don't mind.'

Josh chuckled slightly

'I'll think on it Sam, for now, let's switch back and get ready.'

The pair switched back and kissed, although Sam did give Josh the puppy dog eyes.

'Please.'

Josh pulled her close

'I said: I'll think about it.'

Alex and Clover leaned back in their seats waiting for their two friends to walk out when they suddenly heard them yell, the pair ran towards them whilst drawing their pistols.

'What's going on guys?'

Sam walked out of her room with a towel wrapped around her body and her face flushed as Josh opened his door slightly, peeking out.

'Are you okay Sam? You look a bit flushed.'

Sam looked at Clover and said

'I'm Josh.'

Clover blushed as she realised

'You switched while in the shower didn't you?'

Josh nodded slightly from behind his door.

'Sam, can we just switch back please? I want to finish up.'

Josh and Sam closed their eyes and slowly opened them. Sam mumbled

'Oh shit.'

Sam rushed over to the door and stormed in, her towel flapping slightly in the breeze. Clover nervously looked at Alex, who was more then a mite confused, something was wrong.

'I'll explain in the living room Alex.'

Sam grabbed Josh as she ran in

'Why can't we switch back, Sam?'

Sam stood up, tightening the towel around her waist,

'I…I don't know. What if we can't switch back at all?'

A soft blue light filled the room and the same figure that brought Josh back stood before them.

'Do not fear this isn't permanent. Your bodies need to become used to the other soul, this will only last for two days, at which you which you will revert to your own bodies.'

Sam nodded as Josh walked over to his clothes arranged on the bed,

'You go and finish up in the shower Sam. We'll just have to work through this.'

Sam walked out, casting off her towel as she went.

'I guess modesty is a moot point now.'

Alex leaned back in her seat waiting for Josh and Sam, after the little emergency. Josh walked in whilst in Sam's body and groaned.

'Well, Sam and I found out what's up.'

Sam walked in

'We're stuck in each others bodies for the next two days.'

Clover laughed slightly

'Well, that's going to lead to some amusing and awkward situations isn't it?'

Josh laughed slightly

'I've never been all that modest any way, so I have no problem with Sam being in my body while she showers and such, so I'm okay with that.'

Sam sat down and tried to cross her legs, wincing as certain parts were squeezed

'I have no problem with Josh using my body either; we plan on getting married, so why should I be shy about him seeing me naked when he's technically seeing himself naked?'

Clover laughed

'How long did you spend looking in the mirrors?'

Sam sat down in the jet, flexing the arm muscles Josh had built up over the years, Josh walked over with a smile and said

'Hey Sam, we both turn eighteen within a few weeks of each other right?'

Sam nodded slightly

'I turn eighteen a week and a half after you.'

Josh sat next to Sam and leaned against her frame.

'What would you say to getting married this summer?'

'Are you serious Josh?'

Josh grinned as he planted a soft kiss upon his fiancé,

'I wouldn't suggest it, if I wasn't serious.'

Alex walked over with a drink and sat across from the couple.

'What're you two talking about?'

Sam smiled over at her friend, although it appeared to be Josh smiling.

'We're getting married in the summer!'

Josh walked in to the large building to see Gadby smiling at his direction, he and Sam rushed over, dragging the older red head with them to a quiet room

'We have some things to explain to you.'

Gadby turned on, to who she thought was, Josh and said

'You didn't get my daughter pregnant did you?'

Sam shook her head.

'We found an after affect of our bonding; we can switch between our bodies at will, although we're stuck in the others body for two days.'

Gadby looked at the body of Josh, and saw the eyes of her daughter.

'Sam and I have also picked a date for when we get married, roughly at least.'

Gadby looked between the two teens as one said

'We've picked this summer, when we've both turned eighteen.'

Sam smiled as she walked in to Josh's room, Josh looking over a pile of clothes that Sam had set out for him to wear tomorrow, her tastes not matching what he would pick out, despite the new fondness she held for darker tones.

'I can't believe I am willingly putting a skirt on tomorrow.'

Sam laughed slightly as she walked over to Josh landing a soft kiss on his neck, enticing a soft moan.

'If it's any consolation, you also get to take it off.'

Josh chuckled slightly

'That does make me feel a bit better.'

Sam smiled as Josh walked over to the mirror and looked over the body he inhabited.

'Josh, what do you think of my body?'

Josh turned to look at Sam and said

'I've not looked at everything, I don't want to invade on your privacy, but your body feels so fit and flexible it's amazing.'

Sam giggled

'Josh, what privacy do I have anymore? You're in my body.'

Josh laughed

'I guess you have a point, I just didn't feel okay, having a good look and or feel at your body without your permission.'

Sam smiled as Josh walked over to the bed, playing with his hair

'What about you. What do you think of my body?'

Sam sighed

'I've tried out your strength a few times and it's great, I haven't got a hope in hell of reaching what you have, so to try it out is fun, and I may add. You are amazingly flexible; I haven't yet met a man who can do the splits right down to the floor.'

Josh grinned as he sat down on the bed

'I'll see you tomorrow Sam, and trust me, you can "explore" if you want. Just make sure I don't wake up with a hang over and a Prince Albert piercing. At least we can switch back tomorrow, I miss being tall'

'Are you trying to imply that I'm short Josh?'

Josh snorted.

'Not at all, I'm just saying I'm taller then you.'

Sam chuckled, her eyes following Josh as he got undressed.

'I'm pretty sure you know what it is I really want Josh.'

Josh just smiled softly and nodded.

Alex opened the door to Sam's room, curious as to why Josh wasn't up yet, but the sight that met her, caused her to break out in a huge smile. The couple lay holding the other close, Sam with her head resting on Josh's chest as his arms held her slighter frame close. The scene was far too adorable to ignore, but not enough to be left alone. She crept close, grinning like a maniac before she brought her head level with Josh's ear.

Clover looked up in confusion; she had heard a loud female yell, accompanied by a thud and a string of loud curses, in both a male tone and a female tone. Alex came barrelling down the stairs, grinning like a maniac as Josh walked down, frowning at Alex.

'I'll get revenge for that Alex, and just ask Sam how evil I can be for wake up calls. I've had more then a few squadies panic in my time.'

Clover looked at Alex as Josh stalked off, muttering away in a foreign language.

'What did you do Alex?'

Alex just giggled as she sat on the sofa.

'Josh and Sam were asleep, but they were too irresistible to mess with. So I woke them up.'

Clover snorted before stretching out her stiff muscles.

'I'd be careful from now on if I were you Alex, but luckily I'm not you, who currently resides on the black list of a telekinetic.'

Sam growled as she pulled off her top.

'Stupid Alex, with her stupid wake up prank.'

Josh's deep chuckle cut her off.

'A wise man once said: Don't get mad, get even. I happen to be in the possession of the military alarm clock. Poor little Alex is going to have a bang.'

The grin on each of them would have made even Clover sweat a little.

Clover sat in the living area, softly sipping some soda while flicking through random channels when a sound caught her ears. She looked over the back of the sofa and almost laughed. Josh and Sam where dressed in all black, sporting tactical vest rigs, balaclavas resting next to a box they were opening. Sam looked up at Clover and grinned, grabbing something from the box and throwing it to her.

'You've got Flash bangs? I'm happy that I'm awake for this.'

Josh chuckled as he held up a small grey device.

'Oh, you'll never see what I have planned Clover.'

Josh and Sam crept down the corridor, their balaclavas pulled on. They stopped by Alex's door and eased it open before sneaking in.

Clover joined them just as Sam eased the door shut and Josh readied his flash bangs. Sam giggled ever so softly as she followed suit, and after easing open the door again, they tossed in the thermobaric grenades and slammed the door shut.

Clover, Sam and Josh burst out laughing as the grenades flashed and Alex screamed, after a minute the door opened and Josh reached out to grab something, only for a loud ripping to be heard and Josh stood, holding a ripped pink oversized tee shirt.

The two pranksters and Clover walked in to the living room as Josh called out.

'Alex, are you in here?'

A very timid voice called out.

'I'm near the sofa Josh.'

Sam giggled as Josh pulled out a small purple grenade.

'This will make you visible Alex. IHPO developed this, you've got a little object on you, it renders you invisible on a bright flash of light, and this will bring you back in sight.'

Josh threw the grenade down and it banged, with no visible light, Alex suddenly appeared, a scowl on her face and her arms crossed over her otherwise exposed breasts.

'Ok Josh, remind me now, never get on your bad side.'

Sam giggled as Josh eased off his black tactical vest and passed it to Alex.

'You weren't supposed to run so fast your top ripped off Alex. This'll be enough to cover you.'

Alex accepted it gladly and eased it on, nary exposing a nipple.

'I might have to get revenge for the four AM wakeup call Josh.'

Sam snorted.

'And we'll just have to get you back even worse. Who knows, we might try for a full monty.'

Clover, silent up until now, burst out in to fits of laughter and grabbed Alex by her shoulder, guiding her away.

Still giggling, Clover guided Alex in to her room, but the pair scowled as they sniffed.

'Ugh, you can have my bed Alex, we'll sort this out in the morning. No, better yet, we'll get Josh and Sam sort it out.'

Alex sighed as she grabbed a new top and threw the tactical vest aside.

'Where'll you sleep Clover?'

Clover sighed as she rubbed her eyes.

'I doubt I'll be sleeping tonight.'

Alex walked over to her blonde friend.

'Clover, you need to sleep. Even I can tell you that, and if I, the most immature of our little group, can see that, then you need it.'

Clover sighed.

'You may not be as mature as Sam or Josh, but I like that in you. It's cute that you aren't afraid of what someone might think of you.'

Alex walked out of the room, followed by Clover.

'Don't change the subject Clover.'

Clover grinned cheekily.

'You're smart too.'

Alex frowned again.

'Clover!'

'You're pretty too.'

Sam smiled as Josh walked in to the living area, the smell of bacon drawing him in.

'Hey Josh, can you…'

'…go and wake Alex and Clover up?'

Sam giggled softly as Josh headed on up the stairs, they were growing closer.

Josh cursed when he opened the door to Alex's room, the flash bangs had really caused the room to stink, and that meant that Alex didn't sleep there. He walked further on and knocked on Clover's door, receiving only a groan, he eased the door open and peered in.

It appeared that Alex had won in their little argument, and that Alex was unwilling to let Clover sleep on the sofa. They were holding each other whilst nestled under the sheets. Presumably, they had started out on opposite sides of the bed but had moved closer during the night.

Josh walked over to Sam with a soft smile. She never even looked over her shoulder as she spoke.

'So, you think its happening?'

Josh snorted as he poured himself some coffee.

'I've seen it in other teams, I thought it would with yours as well.'

Sam sighed happily.

'Oh the wonders of an unusual lifestyle.'


End file.
